Swap, swap
by swanhy
Summary: House et Wilson ont toujours eu du mal à se comprendre l'un l'autre. Peut-être qu'un "petit" élément surnaturel pourrait les aider. Ou empirer les choses...
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay, nouvelle fic! Reprenant un vieux concept déjà visité un bon nombre de fois, mais j'avais envie de le faire à ma sauce et de m'amuser avec Wilson et House -m'amuser moi, ce qui veut dire que eux souffrir xD Oh la méchante...  
_**

**_A part ça, je ne pense pas qu'il y ai de spoilers particuliers... et à part quelques jurons par-ci par-là, pas de warnings spéciaux._**

**_Let's go~!  
_**

------------------------

-House ?

Grégory House releva la tête du dossier qu'il était en train de lire pour rencontrer les grands yeux bruns de son oncologue d'ami qui venait de passer la tête par la porte de son bureau.

-T'es occupé ?

Grégory leva un sourcil perplexe. Quand Wilson posait ce genre de question, c'est qu'il voulait discuter de sujets sérieux. Ce que House n'avait aucune envie de faire en ce moment même. Ni plus tard. Ni jamais.

-Oui, très occupé. Une tonne de choses à faire avant midi.

-... Il est 19h.

-Justement. Ca va me prendre toute la nuit. Pas de temps à t'accorder. Bye.

House baissa à nouveau la tête sur ses feuilles et recommença son ennuyante lecture. Très ennuyante lecture... Bizarrement, elle ne lui semblait pas si ennuyante que ça il y avait 2 minutes. Son potentiel ennuyeux avait dangereusement augmenté lorsque Wilson l'avait appelé, promettant une discussion peut-être sérieuse mais autrement plus amusante. House s'aperçu alors qu'il n'avait pas entendu la porte se refermer et releva ses yeux bleus.

Wilson n'avait pas bougé, le regard fixé sur un point inexistant du mur blanc à côté de lui. Maintenant que House y réfléchissait, il n'avait pas l'air d'aller très bien, et les cernes sous ses yeux indiquaient une insomnie de plusieurs jours déjà.

-Arrête de faire tout ton possible pour ressembler à un chien abandonné sous la pluie, tu le fais trop bien. Quelqu'un va finir par t'emmener chez lui, te nommer « Médor » et t'apprendre à faire tes besoins dehors.

Wilson sourit faiblement et sembla prendre cette remarque pour une invitation à entrer. Il alla s'asseoir en face de lui en soupirant bruyamment, et resta un moment silencieux à promener ses yeux d'un brun liquide un peu partout autour de la pièce.

House commençait à trouver ses actions plus qu'intéressantes. Il referma le dossier dont une feuille s'échappa sur le sol, mais il ne fit aucun geste pour la rattraper. Il jeta sa lecture au loin et posa ses coudes sur la table et son menton dans ses paumes, observant son ami.

-Tu comptes me dire pourquoi tu viens me déranger en plein milieu d'un travail super-important ? Ou peut-être aimes-tu simplement la déco de mon bureau... Si tu me payes, je refais la tienne.

Ces yeux bruns se tournèrent vers lui et restèrent un moment fixés dans ses propres yeux bleu glacé.

-Tu as remarqué comme on était différent ? demanda soudain Wilson.

House fit tout son possible pour garder une tête impassible, mais il avait envie de s'enfuir en courant. Wilson était en période de crise existentielle, ça promettait des jours sombres à venir. En fait, Wilson était en constante crise existentielle, mais il avait la courtoisie de garder ça pour lui les trois quarts du temps. Quand ça éclatait au grand jour, c'était qu'il y avait un problème. Problème auquel House n'avait pas envie de prendre part. Il regretta soudain son ennuyeuse lecture.

-Je parle pas physiquement, reprit Wilson en se frottant nerveusement le dos de son cou avec ses deux mains.

- Vraiment ? Maman m'a pourtant toujours dit que tu étais mon jumeau.

-... Comment tu fais pour être un salaud envers tout le monde ?

-Eh, ne m'accuse pas je n'ai rien fait là ! Je ne t'ai même pas insulté encore !

-Non, je parle pas de maintenant... Je parle en général. T'en a pas marre au bout d'un moment ?

Il n'y avait aucune trace de sarcasme dans la voix de Wilson. Ce n'était que de la pure curiosité. Une étrange vision de Wilson en train d'insulter une infirmière passa dans l'esprit de House, et ça lui donna une désagréable chair de poule.

-L'embêtant quand on est gentil, c'est qu'on s'en lasse vite. Etre un salaud n'est jamais ennuyeux.

Wilson plissa ses lèvres d'un air songeur. House commençait à vraiment se sentir mal à l'aise.

-Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ou je dois rester à t'écouter déverser tes phrases sibyllines ? Si c'est le cas j'appelle tout de suite sos suicide...

-J'ai perdu un patient aujourd'hui.

-...Ce qui t'arrive douze fois par jour. Si tu en voulais des vivants fallait faire marchant de glaces, pas cancérologue.

-Il avait 19 ans tout juste. Ses parents l'avaient viré de chez lui il y a quelques semaines. On avait diagnostiqué sa tumeur au cerveau il y avait deux mois déjà, mais il l'ont foutu dehors quand même. Il est venu me voir il y a quelques jours après avoir vécu dans la rue pendant un temps. Je l'ai fait admettre en soins palliatifs, et il est mort il y a quatre heures.

Là, House commençait à apercevoir le problème. Wilson était quelqu'un d'émotionnellement fort, malgré ses apparences de chiot. Il affrontait chaque jour la mort de patients qu'il avait suivit à la trace pendant des mois, avec qui il avait sympathisé. Mais la mort d'un gamin avec tant de malheurs dans sa vie, c'était peut-être un peu trop pour lui. House fut même assez surpris qu'il ne lui en ai pas parlé plus tôt.

Ceci dit, il ne voyait toujours pas ce que lui venait faire là dedans, et le lui fit savoir en écartant les bras d'un air interrogateur. Wilson haussa les épaules.

-Je n'ai rien de plus à dire. J'ai juste pensé que peut-être si je m'asseyais dans ton bureau pendant un moment je pourrais m'imprégner de ton je-m'en-foutisme royal et être prêt à affronter les parents demain.

-Dis leur qu'ils sont de vieux cons et qu'ils ont laissé leur gosse crever sur le trottoir.

Wilson tressaillit, il tourna des yeux soudain durs vers lui.

-Okay, c'est peut-être un peu rude, concéda House. Dis leur qu'ils sont de vieux cons mais que leur fils a eut droit aux soins palliatifs ?

Les yeux bruns se levèrent au ciel d'un air désolé.

-Bon, alors dis leur juste que leur fils vient de claquer et barre toi. Pas la peine d'étoffer.

Wilson se leva soudain de son siège.

-Je savais bien que c'était une mauvaise idée de passer te voir. Je vais te laisser.

-Attends ! le rappela House alors qu'il avançait vers la porte. Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Tu débarques dans mon bureau, tu me déballes tout d'un coup tes pensées métaphysiques, et tu veux que je supporte stoïquement tes bafouillages ?

-Tu pourrais au moins montrer un minimum de compassion pour ce pauvre gosse !

-Si je devais montrer de la compassion pour chaque gosse qui claque dans un rayon de 100km, j'aurais de sérieux problèmes !

-T'en aurais peut-être bien besoin, de ce genre de problèmes. Ca pourrait faire un bien fou à ton égo.

-...Ca veut dire quoi, ça ?

-Ca veut dire que les seuls problèmes que tu as ce sont ceux que tu te crée tout seul, pour toi tout seul, à propos de ta petite pomme, et tu passes ta vie à te morfondre dans l'autodestruction. Ca te ferais du bien de t'inquiéter un peu de quelque d'autre dans ta vie !

-...Okay, donc tu croies que je tourne maso et que j'aime souffrir ?

-Non, je croie que ton égo est trop gros pour que t'intéresses à quelqu'un d'autre, mais que tu as peur d'être heureux, alors tu as trouvé la solution ! Et ton problème à la jambe, n'en parlons pas, c'est une occasion en or pour pouvoir te morfondre à cœur joie !

-Mon égo est trop gros ?! Regarde toi un peu, Mr Je-Sais-Tellement-Tout-Mieux-Que-Tout-Le-Monde-Que-Je-Peux-Même-Dire-Aux-Autres-Comment-Ils-Se-Sentent-A-Leur-Place !

-Arrête ton cinéma, tu exposes joyeusement assez largement ton soi-disant mal être pour que tous les Etats Unis soient capable de constater ce que je viens de dire sans même te connaître.

-Si tu veux mon avis, tu exposes ton côté pathétique assez largement pour que même les Français aient honte que tu leur achètes des chaussures, mon vieux. Tu te sens obligé d'aller annoncer à tout l'hôpital quand tu perds un gosse de 19 ans que tu n'as même pas été foutu de soigner pour qu'on puisse s'apitoyer sur ton pauvre sort !

Etrangement, House, qui en 15 ans d'amitié avait déjà insulté Wilson de toutes les façons possibles et inimaginables, ne s'était sentit mal à propos de ce qu'il avait dit qu'en quelques rares occasions. Celle-là en était précisément une. Lorsqu'il vit le regard hanté que lui lança Wilson avant de sortir de son bureau aussi vite qu'il le pu, House su qu'il avait poussé le bouchon trop loin et se sentit mal. Et lorsqu'il entendit la porte du bureau de l'oncologue claquer violemment et les pas précipités de Wilson s'éteignant dans le couloir alors qu'il rentrait chez lui, House se sentit misérable.

-------------------------------

De tous les sentiments, la culpabilité était celui que House méprisait le plus. L'amour était commandé par des interactions chimiques, la peur, la jalousie et même l'ennui étaient commandés par l'instinct de survie. La culpabilité, elle, n'était pilotée que par la conscience, cette invention humaine proprement inutile, si ce n'est pour vous faire passer des nuits blanches à philosopher sur les sentiments humains.

C'est ce qu'il pensait alors qu'il était allongé dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts sur le plafond au dessus de lui. Son réveil annonçait 2h32 du matin et il n'avait pas réussi à avoir une goutte de sommeil depuis qu'il était rentré dans ce foutu lit. Il tendit un bras lourd vers sa table de nuit pour attraper sa bouteille de Vicodin dont il goba distraitement une pilule. Il en était à combien ce soir ? ...Il avait un peu perdu le compte. _Un peu_ trop, peut-être. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la bouteille orange. Il n'en restait que deux.

_Beaucoup_ trop, alors. Dans quelques minutes, il allait tomber raide, complètement défoncé. Son esprit devenait de plus en plus brumeux ; il fallait qu'il agisse avant qu'il ne soit trop dans les vapes pour pouvoir aligner deux mots cohérents. Wilson ne dormait sûrement pas à cette heure là, il devait être en train de sniffer dans son lit.

----------------------------------

-Wilson ! Wilson ! Wilson ! Wilson ! Wilson !

La porte s'ouvrit au bout du vingt-cinquième « Wilson », et House retrouva ces grands yeux bruns qui l'avaient poursuivi jusque dans son lit. Les cernes indiquaient que l'oncologue n'avait pas dormi non plus. D'ailleurs, en jetant un regard un peu plus poussé, Wilson était encore habillé. Lui, en revanche, était en pyjama. Il avait juste enfilé son blouson par dessus.

Le regard de Wilson, d'abord dans une colère profonde, était passé en quelques secondes à un regard remplis d'inquiétudes.

-House ? Ca va ?

-Non.

Il suivit des yeux les sourcils de Wilson alors qu'il les levait haut sur son front, surpris.

-... Tu ferais mieux de rentrer, dit-il en s'effaçant pour lui laisser la place.

Il fit deux pas en avant mais trébucha sur ses propres pieds et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol de l'entrée. Wilson referma la porte en vitesse et s'accroupit à côté de lui, le retournant sur le dos.

-House ? Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

House mit un certain temps à retrouver le contrôle de ses muscles oculaires et à rediriger ses pupilles vers les liquides yeux bruns au dessus de lui.

-T'as de beaux yeux, tu sais.

-...Okay, répondit Wilson après un court silence stupéfait. C'est la Vicodin, c'est ça ? House, réponds moi. T'en as pris combien ce soir ?

House se mit à compter docilement sur ses doigts mais s'aperçu rapidement qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait.

-Prête moi tes mains, j'ai pas assez de doigts.

Les yeux bruns s'agrandirent soudain de peur et Wilson sauta sur ses pieds.

-Je t'emmène à l'hôpital.

-Non !!

-Si !

-Mais non !

-Mais si !! J'ai pas envie que tu claques sur mon parquet House, okay ? Attends deux secondes que j'aille chercher mon...

Son pied fut soudain retenu en arrière ; la surprise coupa net sa phrase. Il baissa les yeux sur House qui se tenait à deux mains autour de sa cheville.

-Wiiillsssssson !

-Q-quoi ? Lâche moi !

-Je suis désolé !

Cette fois, les deux tâches brunes que House n'avait pas quitté des yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

-Tu quoi ?

-Je suis désolé... répéta House d'une voix clairement pâteuse. J'aurais pas dû te dire ça... T'es un chouette gars, tu sais. Toujours... chouette, et tout. Et toujours gars, aussi. Mais ça, ça serait bizarre si tu le changeais. Mais tu pourrais ne plus être chouette, alors qu'en fait t'es tout le temps chouette.

Wilson dû faire quelques efforts pour reconnaître une réelle excuse de la part de House dans ce bordel de mots décousus et appartenant à un répertoire qu'il pensait inconnu du diagnosticien. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait House dire 'chouette', et il espérait que ça serait la dernière... S'il osait cependant s'aventurer un peu plus loin, il pourrait même y reconnaître un compliment. Il fit un pas en arrière et dégagea doucement son pied.

-Tu t'excuses vraiment ?

-Vraiment. Pour de vrai, tu sais, en réalité et tout...

Wilson avait déjà vu House bourré. Il avait déjà vu House défoncé. Mais même ces fois là, il ne lui avait jamais fait de réelles excuses pour quoi que ce soit.

Les 10 et plus Vicodin remontèrent soudain à la surface et la peur l'engloutit à nouveau. House n'était pas défoncé, il était à deux doigts de l'overdose.

-Je t'emmène à l'hôpital, répéta-t-il.

-Noon ! protesta House. J'ai pas... J'ne pas... J'pas... besoin. Tu sais moi aussi ch'ui un docteur, j'peux dire si j'ai besoin ou j'ai pas besoin.

Et il agrippa à nouveau le pied de Wilson, refusant cette fois de le lâcher peu importe comment se tordait l'oncologue.

-Okay ! finit-il par capituler. Mais au premier signe de... quoi que ce soit, je t'emmène même si je dois t'assommer d'abord, compris ? Lâche moi maintenant.

House concéda à relâcher la cheville de Wilson et se laissa soulever du sol par son ami qui le tira jusqu'au canapé où il le laissa retomber comme une masse. Deux minutes plus tard, une couverture lui était jetée par dessus les épaules et il sentit un verre d'eau se presser contre sa joue jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le prenne et le boive. L'eau avait un goût un peu étrange mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il entendit un fauteuil en fasse de lui s'enfoncer sous le poids de Wilson lorsqu'il s'assit lourdement dessus.

Alors qu'il tombait peu à peu dans un sommeil lourd et féroce, il entendit Wilson murmurer en face de lui :

-J'aimerais bien savoir ce que ça fait d'être toi, rien que pour voir...

-------------------------------------------

Wilson se sentait étrangement lourd lorsqu'il émergea peu à peu de son sommeil. Vraiment très, très lourd. Chacun de ses membres semblaient peser une tonne, et sa tête lui faisait graduellement de plus en plus mal à mesure qu'il se réveillait. Il se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas un peu forcé sur la bière la veille... Mais il ne se rappelait pas avoir bu.

Il mit un certain temps à s'apercevoir que quelqu'un lui enfonçait quelque chose dans l'épaule, et une voix familière résonna à ses oreilles.

-Eh. Toi. Debout. J'espère que tu es bien Wilson, sinon on a un gros problème. Allez, debout !!

Mais Wilson avait _aussi_ des paupières d'une tonne et n'avait aucune envie de les soulever. La voix sonnait cependant bizarre à ses oreilles, et ça l'intriguait même s'il n'arrivait pas à trouver pourquoi. Et soudain, tout l'épisode de la nuit dernière remonta dans ses souvenirs, et une inquiétude pour House remua dans son estomac. Espérant que le diagnosticien n'avait pas fait une attaque pendant qu'il dormait, il finit par ouvrir un œil groggy et scanna rapidement son environnement. Il rencontra un regard brun qui le fixait.

-Bonjour ! C'est quoi ton petit nom, mon joli ?

Ces yeux lui disaient définitivement quelque chose, cette voix aussi, mais son mal de tête l'empêchait de penser clairement.

-Ah je sais, c'est pas drôle les lendemain de défonce, hein ? Pour ma part, si je peux me permettre, je crois que Wilson a vraiment un bon millier d'heures de sommeil en retard...

A la mention de son nom, Wilson s'attrapa précautionneusement la tête comme pour l'empêcher de se détacher, et s'assit sur le canapé. La pièce tourna un peu autour de lui avant de se stabiliser.

-Bois ça.

Il sentit un verre entre ses mains, l'attrapa et le bu goulûment. A son grand plaisir, le brouillard qui l'enveloppait recula en même temps que son mal de tête. A sa grande horreur, il reconnu enfin celui qui lui parlait. C'était lui.

Wilson était en train de se regarder lui-même, en 3D, en chair et en os, déchevelé et pas rasé.

-Tu es bien Wilson ? se demanda-t-il lui-même.

-No-Oui... Non ! Quoi ?!

-Exactement ce que j'ai pensé en me réveillant, dit son double. Non-oui-non-quoi. Une fois cette étape passée, on s'habitue. C'est à ça que ressemble ma voix le matin ? M'étonne pas que Stacy se soit barrée...

Trouvant cette remarque déstabilisante venant de sa propre part, Wilson baissa les yeux sur son corps et poussa un petit cri étranglé en le reconnaissant. Et avec cette reconnaissance arriva une douleur à laquelle il n'était aucunement préparé. Elle fondit sur lui avec la rapidité d'un rapace, planta ses griffes profondément dans sa cuisse droite, retournant sa chair autour de son os.

Toute les couleurs quittèrent son visage et il serra désespérément sa jambe droite pour tenter de diminuer la douleur, mais ne parvint qu'à la faire empirer.

-Ah oui, ça fait mal... dit son double (House, se dit-il)

Il était House, et House était lui, et il était en train de rêver. Et s'il était House, la douleur qu'il ressentait en ce moment était celle que House supportait tous les jours ?!

-Dans ta poche, dit sa propre voix. Y'a de la Vicodin.

Wilson plongea aussitôt la main dans la poche de son pyjama et sorti la petite bouteille qu'il décapuchonna rapidement, et avala une pilule. Heureusement son effet fut rapide et la douleur diminua considérablement, même si elle était toujours présente.

-Rappelle moi de ne plus jamais questionner ta Vicodin, souffla-t-il après une minute à tenter de retrouver sa respiration.

Il se vit hausser les épaules et détourner les yeux.

-C'est comme ça tous les jours ? s'inquiéta Wilson.

-Plus ou moins. Je ne peux pas te dire comment c'est aujourd'hui puisque c'est toi qui le sens et pas moi. Je dois t'avouer que c'est amusant, d'un certain côté.

Il se vit se lever du fauteuil et se diriger d'un pas lourd vers la salle de bain, testant son pied droit comme pour s'assurer qu'il marchait bien.

-Je vais prendre une douche ! annonça House.

-Non !! s'écria Wilson.

Il voulu se lever mais sa jambe protesta lourdement et il abandonna aussitôt tout mouvement.

-Quoi ? Tu veux sentir la transpiration aujourd'hui ? Tu t'es endormi dans ton costume !

-Je ne veux pas... que tu prennes une douche... avec _moi_ !!

House haussa ses sourcils.

-Tu vas bien en prendre une avec moi. Considère ça comme une chance. Et après ça, je conduis ta voiture jusqu'à PPTH !!

-Hein !? Tu comptes aller travailler ?!

-Bien sûr. On ne va pas rester à la maison affalé sur tes canapés en attendant que ça revienne. Imagine que ça ne revienne jamais ! Cuddy pourrait accepter qu'on ai un rhume de quelques jours, mais pas une maladie mortelle qui nous cloue au lit jusqu'à la fin de nos jours. Et j'ai besoin de mon salaire pour rembourser ma nouvelle télé, alors tu vas aller travailler aussi.

-Tu ne vas pas voir mes patients !! s'écria Wilson en se relevant, chose qu'il regretta rapidement lorsque la pièce se mit à tourner autour de lui. Tu ne sais pas diagnostiquer un cancer !

-Je suis diagnosticien, je peux tout faire, et même plus !

-Je ne suis pas diagnosticien, moi ! Je ne veux pas de tes patients !!

-T'as tort, ils sont beaucoup plus fun. Et je sais que ça peut être dur pour toi, mais va falloir que tu t'habilles avec mes vêtements aujourd'hui. Une chance que je finisse bourré dans ton salon aussi souvent que ça, hein ? Tu as gardé mon t-shirt de l'autre fois ?

Et sans attendre de réponse, il s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

---------------------------------

**_hou, le long premier chapitre... ca risque fort de se raccourcir pour le ch.2 ^^_**


	2. Chapter 2

Wilson était affalé dans la chaise longue du bureau de House, apparemment plongé dans des mots croisés. Mais son esprit vagabondait au loin.

Il avait retourné le problème dans tous les sens, mais il n'était visiblement pas en train de rêver –ou alors son rêve était vraiment mal foutu-, il n'était pas non plus en train d'halluciner –ce qui était une chance au vu du nombre de pilules de Vicodin avalées par House hier soir.

-Dr House !

Il avait tenté d'en parler à House pour savoir ce qu'il allait faire, mais visiblement le diagnosticien ne s'occupait que de courir partout avec _ses_ jambes et s'était enfui la dernière fois qu'il avait voulu en discuter. Il avait été impossible à Wilson de le suivre au vu des crampes dans sa jambe droite.

-...Dr House !!

La seule solution pour l'instant, House avait raison, était de garder profile bas. Wilson était plutôt étonné cependant que son ami ne soit pas plus obsédé par le problème. C'était le puzzle de sa vie, et il s'était contenté de s'enfermer dans le bureau de Wilson avec un paquet de dossiers de cancéreux sous le bras en débitant une trentaine de mauvaises blagues à la minute.

-Dr _House_ !

Wilson releva brusquement la tête de ses mots croisés, se rappelant soudain à quel nom il était maintenant censé répondre. Il rencontra Lisa Cuddy qui le regardait d'un air sévère.

-Euh, oui, pardon ? bredouilla-t-il.

-J'ai un cas pour vous.

-Oh... soupira-t-il en tentant de ranger son stylo dans la poche de sa blouse médicale –avant de se rappeler qu'il n'avait pas de blouse.

Cuddy haussa les sourcils.

-... 'Oh' ?

Wilson remua les épaules, gêné, et la doyenne soupira et lui jeta un dossier.

-Peu importe. Prenez ce cas, et soignez-moi cette adolescente. Elle a 16, un sang aussi épais que de la pâte à crêpes et un taux de globules blancs qui transperce le plafond. Elle est pourtant positive à Epstein-Barr.

-Okay.

-..._Okay_ ?!

Wilson tordit sa bouche, inquiet d'avoir dit quelque chose de déplacé vu le corps qui était le sien en ce moment. Mais il ne pouvait vraiment se résoudre à renvoyer Cuddy au 22 en laissant mourir une adolescente. Et puis tant pis pour House, un peu d'humilité ne lui ferait sûrement aucun mal.

-Oui, okay. Je vais le faire, puisque vous le demandez. Vous n'avez pas croisé... mon équipe ? Je les attends depuis un moment...

Cuddy plissa les lèvres d'un air contrarié.

-Vous les avez visiblement envoyés faire vos heures de consultations à votre place, comme d'habitude. C'est pourquoi je veux que vous vous occupiez de cette fille, et vous ne la relâchez pas tant qu'elle n'est pas entièrement guérie, et même en meilleure forme qu'avant. Je veux la voir danser le swing sur la table d'examen. Compris ?

-...Compris, bougonna Wilson.

Il était un peu désarçonné par le ton froid de Cuddy et dû faire un effort pour se convaincre que c'était le corps dans lequel il était qui entraînait cette réaction de la part de son patron.

Cuddy lui jeta un regard méfiant.

-Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

Wilson haussa les sourcils, surpris par la question.

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Pas de remarques sarcastiques ? Pas de regard louchant sur mes seins ? Pas d'yeux levés au ciel de manière exagérée ?

Il se sentit soudain coincé. Il y était peut-être allé un peu trop fort avec l'humilité.

-Quoi, vous voulez que je fasse des remarques sur vos seins pendant qu'une adolescente est en train de mourir ? Quel égocentrisme dévastateur...

Cette réponse sembla rassurer un peu Cuddy qui l'observa un moment d'un air contrarié avant de tourner des talons sans un mot.

Wilson s'aperçu avec effroi que si Cuddy l'avait cru, c'est qu'il venait de faire une remarque à la House. Il pagea rapidement 'son' équipe et se prit la tête entre les mains pour se lamenter. Dès qu'il retrouvait son corps, il prenait des vacances à Hawaii.

----------------------------

House regarda sa montre –la montre de Wilson, en fait- d'un air impatient. Les parents de Matt, ce gamin de 19 ans, avaient presque une demie heure de retard, et lui commençait à s'ennuyer.

Il avait lu le dossier de long en large savait maintenant sa vie dans les moindres détails. Il ne savait pas qu'un suivit pouvait aller aussi loin en oncologie ; en fait il soupçonnait Wilson d'avoir un peu débordé du sujet, rien que pour faire la conversation avec le gosse.

House aimait bien ce nouveau corps. Il avait toujours plus ou moins envié la santé olympique de Wilson. Même si cette forme ne semblait être qu'une façade, parce que maintenant qu'il était coincé là dedans, House s'apercevait que Wilson n'avait sans doutes pas eut une seule vraie nuit de sommeil depuis plusieurs mois. Il se sentait constamment fatigué. Mais il avait deux jambes, et ce fait là lui suffisait pour le moment.

D'un autre côté, il se sentait inconfortablement anxieux. La peur avait beau être due à cet imbécile d'instinct de survie, ça restait un sentiment irrationnel tant qu'on n'était pas menacé par un flingue chargé. Mais ce changement de corps lui faisait peur, et il trouvait ça difficile de ranger cette peur au loin lorsqu'il voyait le corps de Wilson à chaque fois qu'il regardait dans un miroir.

Alors il avait décidé de s'amuser avec. Au moins, ça repousserait la peur au second plan. Et puis le look sans blouse médicale allait beaucoup mieux à Wilson.

Il avait aussi décidé de s'amuser avec la famille de Matt, parce qu'après tout le gosse était déjà mort et quoi qu'il dise, il n'allait pas le faire revivre.

Des coups discrets furent soudain frappés à la porte, et il demanda d'entrer.

Les deux parents se montrèrent devant lui, l'air un peu craintif. Ils se présentèrent rapidement, il serra leurs mains et leur désigna un fauteuil pour qu'ils puissent s'y asseoir. D'après ce que Wilson lui avait dit, ils n'étaient pas encore au courant du décès de leur fils. Wilson avait sûrement voulu le leur annoncer en face à face, non pas au téléphone. House prit une grande inspiration :

-Votre fils, Matt, est mort hier.

Il plissa les yeux, ne s'attendant pas exactement à une réaction violente pleine de chagrin, mais au moins les signes d'un choc.

Aucun des deux ne vint. La mère se contenta de sursauter légèrement, et le père serra les lèvres, l'expression inchangée. House décida de continuer :

-Nous l'avions fait admettre en soins palliatifs il y a 6 jours de cela. Son cancer progressait trop rapidement pour que l'on puisse y faire quelque chose.

Les deux paires d'yeux le regardaient d'un air un peu vide, mais personne n'ouvrit la bouche. House finit par soupirer.

-Pourquoi vous l'avez renvoyé de chez vous ? Vous n'aimiez pas sa petite amie ? Ou son petit ami, j'en ai vu se faire jeter dehors pour moins que ça. Il aimait bien enfiler les robes de Maman ?

-Ca ne vous regarde pas, siffla le père en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je suis son médecin, dit House en riant avec amertume. Et apparemment, je me suis mieux occupé de lui en 3 jours que vous en 19 ans. Si on désignait les parents par la quantité de soins prodigués à l'enfant, je serais son père. Ou sa mère. Comme vous préférez. Alors, en tant que parent, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous avez foutu mon fils à la rue ?

House se retint de rire en voyant les têtes des parents se décomposer au fur et à mesure de son dialogue. Il se demandait comment ils avaient perçu Wilson la première fois qu'ils l'avaient vu. Leurs impressions sur l'oncologue venaient de changer radicalement.

-Vous êtes fou... marmonna le père.

House haussa les épaules.

-Qui sait, peut-être. D'un autre côté, j'ai un diplôme médical et j'ai fait 15 ans d'étude, c'est donc que je dois avoir un petit coin de cerveau en pas trop mauvaise forme. Maintenant il va falloir que vous me répondiez, ou j'appelle la police pour porter plainte contre vous. Pour avoir battu votre enfant. Précisément grâce à ce magnifique diplôme dont je viens de parler, si je dis que j'en ai constaté les traces, les charmants enquêteurs ne vont pas y réfléchir à deux fois avant de vous passer les menottes.

Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de faire ce qu'il venait de dire, mais il posa la main sur le téléphone à côté de lui d'un air menaçant. L'avantage avec le visage de Wilson, c'était qu'il était parfaitement malléable. Son air menaçant devait marcher à merveille, d'après le regard que lui jetèrent les parents.

-------

-Les cochons ont appris à voler.

Thirteen tourna un regard surpris vers Taub qui venait d'entrer dans la salle de conférences.

-Pardon ?

-Les cochons ont appris à voler, répéta Taub.

-...On peut savoir pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Kutner.

-House vient de me complimenter. Je viens de le croiser, je lui ai dit les résultats de l'IRM, et il m'a complimenté. Il m'a dit que j'avais fait du bon boulot, aussi normalement que s'il me le disait tous les jours... S'il en est capable je ne vois pas pourquoi les cochons ne pourraient pas voler.

-Il te doit de l'argent ? suggéra Foreman en levant le nez de son journal.

-Ou _tu_ lui dois de l'argent ? continua Kutner.

-Ou il a mis du cyanure dans ton café et il veut que tu sois heureux pour les 10 dernières minutes de ta vie, dit Thirteen.

Taub jeta un regard suspicieux à la tasse de café qu'il avait entre les mains, le renifla un moment, et se rendit soudain compte de quelque chose :

-Non, s'il projetait de me tuer il n'aurait sûrement pas voulu me rendre heureux pour les 10 dernières minutes de ma vie. Il m'aurait rendu misérable.

-Vrai, approuva Thirteen.

-Ou alors il a juste un peu trop forcé sur la Vicodin, fit Foreman en haussant les épaules.

-Ou alors il a juste voulu dire que Taub avait fait du bon boulot.

Ils sursautèrent tous les quatre au son de cette voix et se retournèrent vers la porte de la salle par laquelle House venait de rentrer.

Le corps de House, tout du moins. A l'intérieur, Wilson se sentait étrangement en colère contre ces quatre là. Etaient-ils tout simplement incapable de croire que House puisse se montrer humain ? C'était injuste envers lui. Il savait se montrer gen-... Non, pas gentil. House ne faisait pas dans la gentillesse. Mais il savait se montrer compréhensif et secourable, même. S'il en avait envie.

Son visage devait refléter quelque chose de sa colère, parce que ses quatre employés semblèrent se ratatiner un peu sur leur chaise. Sauf Foreman qui se contenta de reprendre sa lecture en haussant à nouveau les épaules.

Wilson haussa à son tour les épaules, plus par mimétisme que parce qu'il était passé à autre chose, et s'avança vers le tableau blanc où étaient déjà listés plusieurs symptômes. Pour le moment, et grâce à l'équipe surentraînée et roulant à haute dose de caféine qu'avait élevé House, il avait l'impression de s'en sortir plutôt bien dans le diagnostique, même s'ils pataugeaient encore un peu. Il avait décidé de n'aller demander conseil à House qu'en cas de nécessité extrême, mais il voulait tester ses propres aptitudes.

-Alors, demanda-t-il à la cantonade, qu'est ce que nous disent les résultats de l'IRM ?

Les réponses fusèrent aussitôt, et la quantité de maladies tordues, rares et presque impossibles que trouvaient ces quatre là en un temps record stupéfia Wilson. Et il se sentit aussitôt mal pour la patiente qui allait encore devoir subir un bon nombre de tests douloureux pour vérifier les théories probables.

-Il n'y a personne avec elle ? demanda-t-il, interrompant Kutner.

-Euh si, répondit Thirteen. Sa mère et son père.

-Elle était seule quand je suis passé la voir.

Il y eut un court silence.

-Vous êtes passé la voir ? répéta Foreman.

-Oui, répondit simplement Wilson. Et elle était seule.

-Il est midi, fit remarquer Taub. Ils sont peut-être simplement allé prendre un truc à manger.

Midi ? Wilson se figea soudain, lâchant le marqueur qu'il tenait en main. Il avait complètement oublié le plus important. Il fallait qu'il parle à House. Tout de suite.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

_**Coucou tout le monde ^^ S'il y a des lecteurs parmis vous qui n'ont pas lu mes précédentes fics, sachez qu'il y a dans ce chapitre une référence à ma fic Petits Meurtres à Plainsboro... Ce n'est pas utile de la lire pour comprendre le schmilblick, mais si vous voulez clarifier quelques trucs, vous savez où chercher ^^**_

------------

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à traverser la salle aussi vite qu'il le pouvait sans avoir l'impression qu'on lui arrachait la jambe droite, des cris retentirent. Wilson ouvrit soudain de grands yeux horrifiés. Ca venait de son bureau, et les murs étaient peut-être trop épais pour qu'il puisse distinguer les paroles mais ce qui se disait n'avait rien à voir avec l'amour et la joie.

Foreman fut rapide à sauter de sa chaise et à traverser le bureau, rejoint une fraction de seconde plus tard par les 3 autres. Wilson étouffa un juron et leur emboîta difficilement le pas.

L'équipe avait ouvert la porte et il pouvait maintenant entendre ce qui se passait depuis le couloir.

-Vous êtes _malade_ !! cria une voix qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

-Admettons. Ca ne change rien au problème.

Ca, c'était sa propre voix.

-Dr Wilson ! intervint soudain la voix de Foreman. Reposez cette seringue...

Wilson pressa le pas et franchi la porte de son bureau. House était là, dans son corps, derrière son bureau. Celui qu'il reconnu comme le père de Matt était cependant penché par-dessus le bureau et tenait House par le col, tremblant de colère. La main droite du diagnosticien tenait une longue seringue, et était levée dans un geste menaçant au-dessus du bras du père. Kutner retenait tant bien que mal l'homme en arrière pour éviter qu'il ne se jette sur House.

De l'autre côté du bureau, la mère de Matt était assise dans un fauteuil, les deux mains plaquées sur sa bouche et les yeux grands ouverts.

-V-vous ne connaissez _rien_ de notre famille ! rugit le père, bredouillant de colère.

-Arrêtez votre cinéma deux seconde ! s'écria House. J'en sais bien assez pour déduire que votre chère maman inutile et que sa vie ne valait sûrement pas de laisser crever votre fils dans la rue !

-H-**WILSON** !!

Tout le monde sursauta et se retourna vers la porte, où Wilson se tenait, les sourcils de House froncés sur son front et le regard dur. Il avait réagit instinctivement en rappelant House à l'ordre, même s'il avait dû faire un petit effort pour rugir son propre nom et non pas celui de son ami. En le voyant, House lui jeta un regard calculateur, puis finit par hausser paresseusement les épaules et se retourna vers le père.

-Sortez de mon bureau, dit-il calmement. Vous n'allez pas gagner contre 5 docteurs et un demi-docteur handicapé. Il sait se servir de sa cane, remarquez.

Le père resta un moment immobile, son regard allant d'un docteur à l'autre, mais il finit par relâcher House et se dégager de l'emprise de Kutner. Il attrapa sa femme par le bras et la tira violemment après lui, passant en trombe devant Wilson.

-La violence conjugale ne va pas redorer votre blason ! lui lança House.

Il y eut un moment de flottement alors que les pas précipités du couple parental s'éloignaient dans le couloir pour finalement disparaitre.

-...Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda finalement Foreman.

-C'était qui ? demanda Taub.

-Tout va bien ? demanda Kutner.

-D'où vous sortez cette seringue ? demanda Thirteen.

House haussa les épaules, choisissant de ne répondre qu'à la dernière question :

-Elle était dans le tiroir. Je ne m'en serais servi qu'en cas de légitime défense, ajouta-t-il, comme pour faire bonne figure.

-...Pourquoi vous gardez une seringue dans votre tiroir ?

-Ca éloigne les vampires.

-C'est une fausse ! fit Wilson d'un ton énervé. Laissez-nous, ordonna-t-il soudain à ses acolytes en faisant un signe de tête vers la porte. Les membres de l'équipe se jetèrent des regards perplexes mais obéirent.

Une fois dehors et la porte refermée derrière eux, Kutner chuchota à l'oreille de ses collègues :

-Vous croyez que Wilson pique dans la réserve de LSD de House ?

Seul un silence lui répondit. En passant près d'une fenêtre, tous les quatre se penchèrent et levèrent les yeux. Juste pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun cochon dans le ciel.

--------------------------

Wilson soupira lourdement et se laissa tomber sur le canapé en face du bureau. Il se frotta un moment les yeux avant de les lever vers House, qui lui s'était assit sur son fauteuil.

-C'était quoi, ça ? demanda-t-il. Si tu voulais attirer l'attention de tout l'hôpital sur notre petit problème du moment, t'as réussi !

-Il y a ça, et aussi je voulais voir à quoi tu ressemblerais avec un œil au beurre noir.

Wilson fronça les sourcils.

-House, je ne rigole pas ! Qu'est ce que tu leur as dit pour les mettre dans une telle colère ?! Tu n'as pas le droit de jouer avec mes patients !

-Ah bon ? Dommage. Tu peux jouer avec les miens si tu veux. Je te prête une raquette.

-HOUSE !!

House leva les yeux au ciel.

-C'est bon, calmos. Je n'avais pas prévu que ça se passe comme ça, c'est juste arrivé. Les choses m'ont un peu échappé. Je voulais juste les secouer un peu pour savoir pourquoi ils ont mis Matt dehors. J'ai fini par savoir, j'ai dû répondre un peu trop rudement, et Môssieur l'a mal pris. Heureusement que j'ai trouvé cette seringue pour lui faire peur, sinon il aurait déjà écrasé ta jolie tête blonde sur le sol. Pourquoi tu gardes une aiguille dans ton tiroir ?

-Je... ne m'en rappelais même plus qu'elle était là, répondit Wilson en toute sincérité. C'est un enfant dont je m'étais occupé il y a longtemps, il avait acheté tout un tas de faux équipement médical pour s'amuser pendant les heures passées à l'hôpital. Il m'avait offert cette seringue le jour où il a finit son traitement.

-Comme c'est touchant, se moqua House. T'auras qu'à garder une bouteille de Vicodin avec toi quand je claquerais.

-Ha, ha, ha, fit platement Wilson. Tu as appris pourquoi ils ont mis Matt dehors ?

-Oui. Et j'ai aussi le bonheur de t'annoncer que si on avait une législation bien foutue, tu serais son père. Dommage qu'il soit mort hier.

Wilson haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

-Ils l'ont mis dehors parce qu'il a eut un accident de voiture lorsqu'il avait 17 ans. C'était lui qui conduisait. Il s'en est sortit avec trois égratignures, mais grand-maman qu'il transportait n'a pas survécu. Et papa est devenu un peu cinglé depuis.

----------

House observa Wilson baisser ses yeux sur ses chaussures avec un air abominablement attristé. Il espérait vraiment que cet air là n'apparaîtrait plus jamais sur son propre visage. Il avait passé sous silence les différentes punitions qu'avait infligé le père à son garçon depuis cet accident qu'il ne lui avait pas pardonné, parce qu'il avait vraiment peur que Wilson ne se mette à remplir _ses_ yeux d'une pitié dévastatrice. Il avait aussi tu la raison pour laquelle il avait un peu perdu les pédales et commencé à insulter le père de Matt... Parce que ça, Wilson n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

-Arrête de me faire prendre cet air là ! grogna House.

Wilson releva la tête et plissa ses yeux bleu glacé.

-Quel air ?

-L'air « Wilson ». Avec les grands yeux et tout. Ca me va pas au teint.

-Tu as transformé mon visage en un roc dénué d'expression, fit Wilson en riant doucement. Hum... ajouta-t-il soudain hésitant. J'ai quelque chose à te dire, House.

House fit de son mieux pour prendre un air ennuyé, mais l'air soudain sérieux de Wilson lui donnait envie de s'enfuir en courant.

-J'ai rendez-vous avec Dan cette après-midi (il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre) Dans 45 minutes, précisément.

-Dan comme dans : Dan le concierge de Princeton General ? Ou Dan le vendeur de hot-dogs en face de chez moi ?

-Dan comme dans Daniel mon frère qui est en psychiatrie dans cet hôpital, soupira Wilson. Comment sais-tu le nom du concierge de Princeton General ?

-J'ai mes sources, répondit House en fronçant le nez d'un air mécontent.

Il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver face à face avec le frère de Wilson qui l'avait une fois assommé et failli les zigouiller tous les deux. Wilson sembla remarquer son inconfort car il ajouta :

-Tu n'auras même pas à lui parler, juste à être présent. C'est pendant son examen psychologique.

House haussa un sourcil étonné.

-Tu restes avec lui pendant ses examens psychologiques ?

-C'est lui qui le veut, répondit Wilson. Juste le Mardi.

House se renfrogna.

-House, s'il te plaît ne le laisse pas tomber, continua Wilson en dirigeant ses yeux bleus directement dans les siens. Ca ne dure qu'à peine une heure. Je ne peux pas y aller comme ça, ajouta-t-il en pointant son torse.

-C'est pas parce que je suis coincé dans ton corps de samaritain que je suis obligé d'agir comme tel, fit remarquer House.

-Si, précisément.

-Ce n'est marqué ni dans la Constitution, ni dans les textes de lois, ni--

-Mais c'est marqué dans les 10 commandements, coupa Wilson. « Quand dans le corps de ton ami tu te trouveras, agir comme tel tu te devras. Sans te plaindre. Ni argumenter. Et cet air dégouté que tu as en ce moment, du visage de Wilson tu te devras d'enlever.»

House se sentit sourire malgré lui.

-Dieu devait être bourré quand il a dit ça. Ca ressemble plus à Yoda.

-Peut-être, mais c'est la parole divine. Tu ne peux rien faire contre ça.

-...J'irais, finit par soupirer House après un bref silence. Mais d'abord, tu me payes mon déjeuner.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau.

-Eh ! T'as déjà oublié Dieu ou quoi ? se plaignit Wilson en se soulevant du canapé. C'est toi qui est censé m'acheter mon déjeuner !

-J'aime ton côté optimiste, dit platement House en sortant de sa poche le portefeuille de Wilson, qu'il avait dû piquer ce matin avant de partir.

Wilson leva les yeux au ciel et lui emboîta le pas.

----------

-Dr House !! Dr House !

House jeta un coup d'œil à Wilson et lui donna un coup de coude pour le faire réagir.

-C'est à toi qu'on parle, lui chuchota-t-il.

-Ah... sursauta Wilson. Je ne vais jamais m'y habituer. Oui ? demanda-t-il en se retournant.

Une jeune infirmière qu'il reconnu comme s'appelant Samantha les rattrapa. Elle sourit grandement à House qui sembla trouver ça extrêmement amusant et sourit en retour d'un air perfide que Wilson aurait pensé impossible à former avec son visage. L'infirmière ne sembla pas remarquer et reporta son attention sur lui.

-Dr Cuddy m'envoie vous dire que vous devriez être aux consultations depuis une demie heure.

-Quoi ?! s'étonna Wilson. Mais le planning n'est... Oh..., fit il en s'apercevant soudain que House devait être tellement en retard sur ses consultations que Cuddy ne souciait sûrement pas de si son nom était accroché sur le planning ou non.

Il jeta un regard incertain à House. Ils étaient en route vers le département de psychiatrie et il hésitait à partir sans avoir donné quelques conseils et recommandé pour la cinquantième fois à son ami d'agir avec gentillesse.

Mais House avait toujours son sourire horrible accroché aux lèvres et il lui fit signe de la tête de partir. Wilson haussa les épaules.

-Merci Samantha, dit-il. Promets moi d'agir comme un être humain, ajouta-t-il quand même à l'intention de House qui hocha doucement la tête.

Il tourna alors des talons et se dirigea vers la clinique.

-...Je ne savais pas qu'il connaissait mon nom, s'étonna l'infirmière en se tournant vers House avec un air surpris.

-Moi non plus, répondit House. Alors, comment allez-vous, Samantha ? Où avions-nous arrêté notre discussion la dernière fois que nous avons parlé ensemble ? demanda-t-il en élargissant son sourire.

-------

-Bonjour, je suis le docteur W-House. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-J'AI LA VARICELLE !!!

Wilson sursauta et leva les yeux du dossier qu'il était en train de lire. Son patient avait en effet visiblement la varicelle, mais rien qui ne justifiait ses cris.

-Hum... fit-il.

-JE VAIS MOURIR !!! s'écria le patient, les yeux se remplissant soudain de larmes.

-Huh...Non, répondit doucement Wilson.

-...

-...

-...Non ?

-Non.

-Ah...

Wilson se retint difficilement de lever les yeux au ciel. Cuddy se vengeait sûrement en envoyant les patients les plus intenables à House. Son après-midi allait être rayonnante.

-------

House entra doucement dans la petite pièce où devait avoir lieu l'examen psychologique de Daniel. Elle était vide pour le moment, mais patient et psychiatre devaient arriver dans dix minutes.

Il s'assit sur une chaise dans un coin et posa son menton dans ses mains. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de s'en aller le plus vite possible et aller s'enfermer dans un placard jusqu'à ce qu'il sa journée soie finie. Ca aurait le double avantage de lui éviter Daniel, et de lui éviter la colère de Wilson lorsqu'il apprendrait qu'il n'était pas resté avec son frère.

House appréhendais énormément cette 'rencontre'. Il ne savait pas comment réagir face à Daniel. Il était bien conscient qu'avec ses médicaments, Dan aurait un comportement parfaitement normal, mais devoir lui montrer des sentiments qu'il n'avait pas pour lui le faisait se sentir abominablement hypocrite. Et puis il ne savait pas ce que Wilson dirait à sa place, ce qu'il ferait...

House se releva soudain de sa chaise. Il n'allait pas faire ça, c'était impossible. Tant pis pour Wilson. Son frère se débrouillerait douze fois mieux sans James du tout qu'avec un faux James qui ne pensait qu'à la fin de l'examen.

Il sortit de la salle, s'excusa rapidement auprès d'une infirmière pour éviter qu'ils ne lui posent de problèmes, et s'en alla.


	4. Chapter 4

---------------------------

Wilson détailla un moment les résultats de l'analyse qu'il avait entre les mains, puis releva la tête avec un léger sourire rassurant vers sa patiente.

-Vous avez une MST...

-Non, coupa aussitôt la patiente.

Le sourire retomba, remplacé par une expression de surprise.

-Euh... D'après les tests, si.

-Non.

-Okay... fit Wilson, craintif. Vous êtes venue consulter pour une recherche d'MST, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui...

-Eh bien nous en avons trouvé une, traitable très facilement, c'est-

-Non.

Wilson se frotta nerveusement l'œil gauche avant de tendre les résultats du test à la patiente.

-Vérifiez vous-même, c'est marqué noir sur blanc.

La patiente prit le dossier, le lu rapidement, et le redonna à Wilson.

-Vous vous êtes trompé.

-Hum... Non...

-Si. Vous êtes incompétent, je veux un autre docteur !

Wilson papillonna des yeux un moment, immobile et indécis. Avant que la douleur dans sa jambe droite ne lui rappelle méchamment dans quel corps il était.

-------

House arrivait d'un pas tranquille dans la clinique, ayant dans l'idée d'attraper Wilson pour qu'ils discutent un peu de cette nouvelle patiente qui aurait dû lui revenir. Il en avait appris l'existence il y avait quelques minutes, lorsqu'il avait croisé Taub, après un meeting particulièrement ennuyeux entre oncologues ennuyeux. Son employé l'avait d'abord regardé d'un air méfiant, se rappelant sans doutes de l'épisode de ce matin. House avait rapidement décidé de jouer son rôle de Saint Jimmy à fond avec lui pour essayer d'effacer ses soupçons, ce qui avait plus ou moins marché. Il s'était même étonné lui-même de la quantité de banalités qu'il était capable de sortir en si peu de temps.

En arrivant dans la clinique, il croisa Cuddy qui lui adressa un sourire. House dû se retenir de rire en pensant aux grimaces contrariées qu'elle devait réserver à Wilson.

Juste à ce moment là, la porte d'une des salles d'examens s'ouvrit brusquement et une patiente en sortit, l'air furibond.

-Cet hôpital est pavé d'incapables !! De bons à rien ! D'inutiles ! Où est le directeur ? Je veux parler au directeur !!

Cuddy soupira lourdement. House l'entendit murmurer quelque chose qui ressemblait dangereusement à « tuer House... » avant qu'elle ne se dirige vers la patiente d'un air résigné.

Il en profita pour se faufiler dans la salle d'examen et se retrouver face à Wilson, qui souriait d'un air calme en tripotant une bouteille de orange.

-Hem... Tu me ferais presque peur là, dit House en s'asseyant sur la table d'examen. Tu énerves les patients, tu souris d'un air conspirateur et tu avales de la Vicodin ? Je vais devoir commencer à donner de l'argent à la spa et à écouter les infirmières pleurer sur leur vie sentimentale si tu continues.

-Ce n'est pas de la Vicodin, c'est une bouteille d'antibiotiques, clarifia Wilson en lui montrant l'étiquette sur la bouteille orange pour appuyer ses dires.

House leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu as un seuil de douleur bien inférieur au mien. Ne joue pas avec le feu, prévint-il.

-Je ne joue pas, répondit calmement Wilson. Je respecte les doses. Tu sais, continua-t-il en coupant House dans son élan pour répondre quelque chose, je commence à entre voir les bons côtés d'être coincé dans ton corps.

-Comme de pouvoir renvoyer les patients pleurer chez Cuddy quand ils sont assez bêtes pour vous enlever tout espoir en la race humaine ?

-A peu près. En des termes moins durs.

Il raconta brièvement le problème avec cette patiente, faisant regretter amèrement à House de ne pas avoir été là pour le voir.

-Ca a été avec Daniel ? demanda soudain son ami en tournant ses yeux bleus vers lui.

-Parfait, répondit évasivement House. Parle moi de ta nouvelle patiente de 16 ans.

-C'est maaaa patiente, chantonna Wilson en se laissant tourner sur son tabouret, visiblement ravi de pouvoir frustrer House en toute impunité.

-Tes patients sont incroyablement ennuyeux. A chaque fois que je reçois un nouveau dossier, surprise : Cancer !

-Tu es censé être cancérologue en même temps, fit remarquer Wilson. Rappelle toi de la parole de Dieu.

-Dieu est celui qui a créé le cancer, je lui fais pas confiance. Je veux des cas intéressants. Le tiens a l'air intéressant. Partage.

-Pas de bras, pas de chocolat... chantonna à nouveau Wilson.

House roula une nouvelle fois des yeux, avec beaucoup plus de force. Wilson semblait au comble du bonheur. S'il lui suffisait de pouvoir insulter quelques patients pour le revigorer, House se promit de l'appeler la prochaine fois qu'il rencontrait un imbécile.

Cuddy entra soudain dans la salle, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à House, mais se concentrant directement sur Wilson qui sembla soudain perdre toute sa superbe. House dû se retenir de glousser. Se faire remonter les bretelles par Maman, c'était tout de suite moins drôle.

-Vous êtes fiers de vous, je suppose ?

-Euh... bredouilla doucement Wilson.

-Vous avez de la chance que j'aie réussi à la raisonner, elle voulait vous poursuivre en justice.

-Quoi ?!

-Ne faites pas comme si c'était la première fois que ça vous arrivait !

-D'un autre côté, la patiente était profondément crétine, fit remarquer House.

-Dr Wilson, arrêtez de le défendre ! lui lança Cuddy d'un ton sec. C'est la douzième fois que je reçois une plainte contre vous ce mois-ci. La prochaine fois que ça vous arrive, je vous laisse vous débrouiller. Et si vous vous retrouvez devant les tribunaux, vous payerez de votre poche ! Il est temps que vous appreniez à vivre en harmonie avec le monde, même les plus profonds crétins !

Là-dessus, Cuddy s'en alla d'un pas rageur. Elle revint deux secondes plus tard :

-Et sortez de cette salle d'examen, il y a de vrais docteurs qui aimeraient faire leur travail.

Après quoi, elle s'en alla pour de bon.

House tourna lentement ses yeux vers Wilson, qui regardait dans le vide, l'air gêné.

-Tu es arrivé au mauvais moment on dirait. Cuddy a épuisé sa réserve de patience-spéciale-House du mois. On rentre ? demanda-t-il.

Wilson hocha la tête et se leva du tabouret. House ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il ne mettait presque pas de poids sur sa jambe droite.

---------------------------------------

-Chez moi.

-Chez moi.

-Chez moi.

-Non.

-Chez moi.

-C'est moi qui conduit, c'est moi qui choisit.

House appuya sur l'accélérateur pour illustrer sa déclaration. Mais Wilson ne lâcherait pas l'affaire :

-J'ai dû supporter beaucoup plus de trucs que toi aujourd'hui : Cuddy, les patients intenables, ta petite scène de ménage avec les parents de Matt, supporter les regards emplis de haine de toutes les infirmières que je croise... J'ai le droit à un lot de consolation. On reste chez moi ce soir.

-Toute les infirmières ne me haïssent pas... Il y en a avec qui je n'ai pas encore couché.

Wilson tourna vivement la tête vers lui, l'air suspicieux.

-Je rigole Médor, range tes crocs ! soupira House. Et on n'en serait pas là si tu n'insistais pas pour qu'on reste ensemble pendant la nuit.

Il fit cependant prendre à la voiture la direction de l'appartement de Wilson.

-Je ne te laisserais pas seul avec mon corps, dit Wilson en plissant des yeux.

-Tu deviens paranoïaque. Avale une Vicodin et laisse toi planer.

House se donna mentalement une baffe aussitôt après avoir dit ces mots. Il voulait vraiment que Wilson prenne une pilule, parce que d'après sa longue expérience, il devait en ce moment même souffrir assez pour faire pâlir quelqu'un avec un doigt cassé. Mais cet imbécile qui lui servait d'ami était beaucoup trop concentré sur respecter les doses prescrites pour faire un geste. Cependant, lui rappeler d'une manière indirecte l'incident de House s'étalant sur son parquet après un petit excès n'allait pas faire avancer les choses.

D'ailleurs Wilson l'ignora superbement pendant tout le reste du trajet, restant silencieux lorsqu'il lui parlait.

House l'observa du coin de l'œil lorsqu'il sortit de la voiture en mettant tout son poids sur la cane –qu'il avait difficilement accepté de tenir du côté droit pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons-, et feignit la surdité lorsqu'il laissa échapper un grognement de douleur.

------

Wilson avait mal. Non, rectification : il avait horriblement mal. La moitié de la douleur devait être due au fait qu'il était coincé dans le corps d'un accro qui n'avait pas eut sa dose depuis un moment, mais la moitié restante était bien assez féroce à elle toute seule.

Allongé dans son lit, il mourrait d'envie de tendre la main et d'attraper la bouteille de Vicodin sur sa table de nuit –endroit où elle n'aurait jamais été si House ne l'y avait pas placée pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné. Mais tant qu'à être coincé dans son corps, il avait décidé d'aider House en diminuant la dose d'analgésiques qu'il prenait, et il le ferait. Tant pis s'il devait supporter les caprices de son muscle.

Il était allongé sur le dos, et aurait adoré pouvoir changer de position... Mais le mal remontait lentement le long de son abdomen maintenant, rampant lentement sous sa peau comme un serpent, et il avait l'impression que son corps allait se déchirer en deux s'il bougeait.

La douleur monta soudain d'un cran, s'accrochant dans chaque millimètre carré de son côté droit. Par réflexe, il voulu s'enrouler en boule sur lui-même, mais à peine avait-il amorcé le mouvement qu'une lame chauffée à blanc s'enfonça sans ménagement dans son flanc, et il se mit à crier.

-----------

House n'était pas endormi. Allongé sur son dos sur le canapé miteux de Wilson –ironie de la chose, le corps qu'il habitait en ce moment aurait dû lui permettre un accès au lit-, il regardait le plafond. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il ne voulait pas dormir, mais ses yeux refusaient catégoriquement de se fermer. Il se prit à penser à ce qu'avait dû être la réaction de Dan en s'apercevant que son frère n'était pas là. Peut-être avait-il rationnalisé la chose en se disant que James était un docteur très demandé et devait avoir eut un empêchement de dernière minute.

-Bien sûr... se murmura House à lui-même.

C'était tout à fait dans la nature des schizophrènes de rationnaliser quoi que ce soit.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute, en tous cas. Il n'était pas, de toute évidence, le frère de Dan. Et même si l'évidence n'était pas très évidente en ce moment même, il n'avait aucune obligation envers lui. Ni envers Wilson.

Il était arrivé à cette conclusion lorsqu'il entendit un bruit provenant de la chambre de Wilson, largement étouffé par la porte fermée. Intrigué, il releva un peu la tête de son coussin et tendit l'oreille. Le bruit recommença peu de temps après.

Il reposa doucement sa tête. Wilson devait avoir un mal de chien. Tant pis pour lui, il avait de la Vicodin à portée de main et n'avait qu'à se débrouiller seul, comme un grand. Lui avait vécu avec la douleur pendant 6 ans, Wilson pouvait bien le supporter un peu à son tour.

Le gémissement recommença, un peu plus fort et plus aiguë. House grimaça. Il n'irait pas le voir. Wilson allait apprendre ce que lui subissait d'habitude, et il allait enfin stopper ses regards accusateurs à chaque fois que House avalait une pilule. Il découvrait enfin toute l'ampleur de la douleur qu'il supportait quotidiennement.

Cependant, il avait supporté quotidiennement cette douleur pendant 5 ans. Il s'y était plus ou moins habitué, contrairement à Wilson. Et ce dernier n'avait prit qu'une ridicule quantité de Vicodin aujourd'hui, ce qui faisait que sa douleur devait être pire que d'habitude.

Lorsqu'un réel cri de douleur retentit clairement dans toute la pièce en se répercutant avec force sur les murs, House se leva d'un bond et fonça vers la chambre.

--------------


	5. Chapter 5

--------------

Wilson était complètement recroquevillé sur son côté droit, dos à la porte par laquelle House venait de se précipiter dans la chambre. Sous les draps emmêlés, il voyait son ami respirer par brusques à-coups, laissant parfois sortir un faible gémissement. House fit rapidement le tour du lit pour lui faire face, remarquant au passage la bouteille de Vicodin tombée sur le sol –Wilson avait dû essayé de l'attrapé mais avait perdu toute coordination.

Son visage était tordu par la douleur ; il était extrêmement pâle et transpirait abondamment. Ses mains qui encerclaient sa jambe étaient devenues blanches tant il serrait fort. Il ne semblait même pas s'être aperçu de la présence de House, pas même lorsque celui-ci alluma la lampe de chevet.

House étudia un moment son propre corps, notant la respiration rageuse et les lèvres légèrement bleues, puis posa doucement sa main sur son épaule.

Wilson tressaillit involontairement et ouvrit un œil lourd et remplis de douleur vers House, qui tenta d'afficher un air rassurant.

-Chhhut.. Calme toi, Wilson. Il faut que tu te relaxes, okay ? La douleur partira si tu te relaxes...

Mais c'était comme parler à un mur. L'œil se referma et une plainte étranglée sortit de la gorge de Wilson.

House se résigna. Il attrapa doucement les mains de son ami et entreprit de desserrer un à un ses doigts sanglés autour de sa jambe avec la force d'un étau. Il mit ensuite ses deux mains sur ses épaules :

-Wilson, je vais te déplier, d'accord ? Ca va faire mal, prépare toi...

Et il le repoussa en arrière. Wilson poussa un cri lorsque House força son abdomen à s'étirer et tenta de s'enrouler à nouveau sur lui-même, mais House l'en empêcha, continuant implacablement sa tâche jusqu'à ce que son dos soit droit contre le matelas. Wilson croisa les bras autour de lui et se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer un nouveau cri.

House se demanda un moment ce qu'il allait faire. Vu son état, Wilson était incapable d'avaler une pilule et il n'avait évidemment aucune morphine chez lui. Si seulement ils étaient allé dans son appartement à lui ! Il grogna de frustration. Wilson était encore plus borné que lui. Cet imbécile avait quasiment signé son contrat-torture de ce soir.

Un nouveau cri le ramena sur terre. Il refusa de prêter attention à son malaise et laissa ses instincts de docteur reprendre le dessus. Il posa sa main sur la poitrine de Wilson, notant que le cœur battait beaucoup trop vite. La respiration était toujours aussi laborieuse, les lèvres bleutées indiquaient un manque d'oxygène.

Il sauta sur ses pieds et couru à la salle de bain dont il en ramena un gant trempé d'eau glacée qu'il posa sur le visage de Wilson, le nettoyant un peu au passage. Puis, poussant un long soupir résigné, il grimpa sur le lit, s'assit à califourchon sur le torse de Wilson pour éviter qu'il ne se débatte, et attrapa sa jambe droite.

Wilson poussa aussitôt un rugissement de douleur et tenta de se dégager, mais House parvint à le tenir plus ou moins en place. Avec autant de légèreté qu'il le pu, il commença à tracer sur le muscle rageur des gestes relaxants.

-Calme toi, Wilson... murmura-t-il. Courage...

Il sentait le muscle se rebeller sous son toucher, il entendait Wilson gémir, et il avait envie de s'en aller d'ici le plus vite possible. Voir Wilson se tordre de douleur, peu importe dans quel corps il était, c'était quelque chose qu'il voulait fuir à tout prix. Il voulait rentrer chez lui, et s'allonger sur son lit sous ses couvertures, pour n'en ressortir que demain matin en ayant oublié tout ça. Wilson n'était pas censé ressentir _sa_ douleur, Wilson aurait dû être épargné de ce fardeau même s'ils avaient échangé leurs corps. Et tout en continuant à débiter des paroles douces dont il ne saisissait même pas le sens lui-même, continuant à masser doucement et sentant enfin le muscle se relaxer sous ses mains, House commença à souhaiter que d'une façon ou d'une autre le contact de ses mains sur son ancien corps permettrait l'échange en sens inverse.

Mais lorsque finalement le muscle abandonna la partie, arrêtant ses spasmes, Wilson était toujours coincé dans son corps et était encore en train de respirer difficilement. House relâcha sa prise, souffla un moment. Il jeta un regard à la figure pâle et verdâtre qu'affichait Wilson. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de grimacer, il se leva et alla rapidement chercher un verre d'eau, ramassant au passage la bouteille de Vicodin.

Il posa le verre à portée de main et attrapa son ancien corps pour poser doucement son torse sur ses jambes tendues. Réagissant instinctivement, Wilson agrippa aussitôt son t-shirt.

-Chut... fit-il d'une voix douce –et la voix de Wilson savait se faire extrêmement douce. Tout va bien, c'est finit, okay ? Allez Wilson, reprends ta respiration...

Il posa sa main sur sa poitrine pour vérifier le rythme cardiaque qui se calmait lentement, et continua à murmurer doucement à Wilson de se calmer jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à contrôler plus ou moins son souffle.

Il vit presque avec soulagement ses yeux bleus s'ouvrir et chercher un moment son visage. Un petit sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres alors qu'il tendait la main pour attraper le verre d'eau et une pilule de Vicodin. Puis, resserrant sa prise sur les épaules de Wilson, il le releva en position assise et lui fit avaler les deux avant de le rallonger sur le lit. Il ferma aussitôt les yeux, les forces drainées, et House, ne pouvant se résoudre à s'en aller, s'allongea à ses côtés. Il arrangea les draps autour d'eux et reposa sa main sur sa cage thoracique. Pour vérifier le rythme cardiaque.

----------------------


	6. Chapter 6

_**Rebonjour tout le monde, me voici de retour, mwahaha. Et voici comme promis la suite après cette courte non-updatation~ **(non-updatation n'exsiste probablement pas dans le dico, mais merci de faire comme si vous vous en foutiez, ok ? :p )_

---------------------------------------------------

Wilson ouvrit une lourde paupière sur le plafond blanc au dessus de lui. Il se sentait aussi rigide qu'un bloc de ciment. Il laissa doucement les souvenirs lui revenir en tête –la dispute, House s'écrasant sur son parquet, le changement de corps, les parents de Matt, la visite à Daniel, les heures de consultations, et... sa jambe ?

Il descendit sa main pour toucher doucement sa cuisse droite. Elle était un peu douloureuse mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il avait subit hier soir.

Et puis soudain le vague souvenir de son propre corps le serrant contre lui apparu dans son esprit, et il fronça les sourcils. Il avait sûrement rêvé. House ne serait pas venu le cajoler, House aurait voulu qu'il endure la douleur rien que pour pouvoir lui rire au nez en chantonnant « je te l'avais bien dit ! » le lendemain matin.

Dans le doute, il tourna sa tête à sa gauche, et rencontra son corps endormi, la bouche ouverte bavant sur son oreiller, les cheveux emmêlés dans une anarchie qui tournait presque à la guérilla. Il cligna un moment des yeux avant de tendre la main pour le secouer.

-...House ?

-Mnguoi ? Laichhmoinormir... Laichmoi... Wilson ?

House avait prononcé son nom en ouvrant ses yeux d'un coup. Il leva ses deux orbes brunes vers lui, la moitié de la tête encore enfoncée dans le coussin, et Wilson... éclata de rire.

-Dis moi que d'habitude je n'ai pas une tête aussi pathétique le matin ! supplia-t-il en riant.

House se redressa sur ses coudes et lui jeta un regard faussement vexé, ce qui ne fit que redoubler les rires de Wilson.

-Tu as une tête bien pire que tout ce que tu peux imaginer, et c'est pire au réveil, informa House.

Il lui jeta un regard minutieux, plissant légèrement les yeux.

-Je vais bien, l'informa Wilson lorsque ses rires se furent atténués. Arrête de me détailler comme ça, ça me mets mal à l'aise d'être regardé intensément par moi-même...

-'Tu vas bien', sûrement pas grâce à toi ! s'énerva soudain House en détournant les yeux. Je t'ai répété toute la journée de ne pas laisser la douleur s'installer, et tu t'es empressé de faire tout le contraire, juste pour le plaisir de me montrer que tu es plus intelligent que moi !

Wilson sentit une étrange culpabilité lui chatouiller la conscience, mais il l'ignora :

-La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai eu mal, c'est parce que je suis coincé dans le corps d'un drogué !

-Parfaitement. Tu te rappelles de ton copain Dieu et de son copain Yoda ? Agis comme un drogué, au lieu de souffrir inutilement ! Ca ne te fait pas martyr, et tu ne vas sûrement pas être canonisé !

-Tu es juste énervé de devoir retrouver un corps désintoxiqué lorsqu'on échangera à nouveau, grogna Wilson.

-Ca n'a rien à voir, abruti ! s'écria House en s'asseyant finalement sur le lit. Tu es tellement obnubilé par l'envie de faire tout mieux que tout le monde que tu en oublies ton propre confort ! Tu n'arriveras pas à faire mieux que moi, tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu n'es pas habitué à la douleur, parce que tu ne la connais pas, parce que tu _n'es pas_ moi et que tu n'arriveras jamais à comprendre quoi que ce soit que je n'ai pas déjà compris moi-même ! Et n'espère pas te lever ce matin, ajouta-t-il en repoussant rageusement les draps.

Il se remit sur ses pieds et s'enfuit de la chambre en courant, laissant Wilson seul dans son lit, dont la conscience se mit en route sans qu'il ne l'ai conviée.

Il savait que ce qu'il avait dit à House était injuste et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver des accents de justesse à la dernière tirade lancée par son ami... La culpabilité revint à la charge, et il comprit soudain pourquoi : c'était House qui s'était entièrement occupé de lui hier soir, lui qui avait fait partir la douleur... Il savait ce que ça faisait de voir son meilleur ami souffrir avec tant de forces pour en avoir déjà fait l'expérience avec House juste après son infraction, alors qu'il apprenait à faire avec la douleur.

Saloperie de conscience, pensa-t-il en enfouissant la tête dans un coussin. Il ne l'avait pas invoquée et elle se mettait à tourner toute seule, cette traitresse. Maintenant il se sentait mal vis-à-vis de House et allait devoir s'excuser avant la fin de la journée.

Un bruit de conversation téléphonique lui parvint alors à l'oreille :

-Cuddy ? C'est Wilson... Ahem, oui je sais on est en retard... Non, justement, c'est pour ça que j'appelle... House a eut une percée de douleur plutôt grave hier soir... Non, pas de complications avec sa jambe, c'est juste dû au fait que c'est un crétin finit... Vous êtes vraiment rapide à acquiescer le côté « crétin finit », non ? ...On peut prendre notre journée ? Je préfère juste veiller sur lui un moment. Mettez ça sur les congés maladie...

Wilson fronça les sourcils. Il se sentait un peu endolori, mais il pouvait travailler... pourquoi House voulait-il lui faire prendre une journée de congés ? Il roula sur le côté et posa ses pieds au sol, décidé à aller le lui demander en face, mais sitôt qu'il tenta de mettre un peu de poids sur sa jambe droite, la douleur fondit sur lui avec une vitesse fulgurante, le prenant au dépourvu. Il laissa échapper un cri et s'affala par terre. Deux secondes plus tard, House revenait dans la chambre en vitesse, le téléphone toujours à l'oreille et le remettait droit sur son lit en grognant :

-Imbécile... Non, pas vous Cuddy, je parle à House. Okay, on se voit cette après midi.

Il raccrocha d'un geste énervé et regarda un moment Wilson en jouant à jongler distraitement avec le téléphone.

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas essayer de te lever tout de suite, rappela-t-il. Cuddy ne nous a donné que la matinée. Tu sais pourquoi ?

Sa voix perçait d'amertume et Wilson, rendu un peu désorienté par la douleur, remua négativement la tête.

-Parce que cette après-midi, je, James Evan Wilson, suis censé faire ma ronde dans la section pédiatrie de l'aile d'oncologie.

-Oh...

-Et tu ne m'as pas prévenu.

En effet, Wilson n'avait pas pensé à prévenir House, mais le mercredi était le jour où il faisait sa visite détaillée du côté pédiatrie du service d'oncologie. Il releva les yeux vers House, inquiet de voir de la colère ou du dégoût sur sa figure, mais son expression était vide. Il regardait le mur devant lui, jouant avec le combiné du téléphone.

-Tu... vas y aller ? hésita-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas mon boulot, fit House d'un ton borné.

-On ne va pas recommencer cette discussion, soupira Wilson en roulant des yeux. C'est une obligation du chef du service d'oncologie et c'est toi pour le moment.

-Je n'ai jamais été bon pour écouter les gens pleurer sur leurs malheur en leur prêtant mon épaule d'un air compatissant.

-On ne te demande pas de le faire non plus, c'est juste de la paperasse à remplir et un ou deux gosse à aller voir... Ne les abandonne pas.

House ne répondit pas pendant un assez long moment. Wilson se prit à retourner dans sa tête les pires scénarios catastrophes si House venait à manquer ce rendez-vous par pure misanthropie.

-Tu y vas, tu discutes avec un ou deux mecs, et tu ressors, et surtout tu ne soignes personne tant que tu n'as pas ton diplôme d'oncologie. Je ne pensais pas que ça te pauserais plus de problèmes que d'aller t'asseoir avec Daniel, finit-il par dire. Tu ne t'occupes pas plus que ça des enfants cancéreux d'habitude.

-Ca ne me pose pas de problèmes, dit sèchement House. Petit déjeuné, ajouta-t-il en se levant. T'as besoin de mettre des trucs dans ton estomac.

---------------------

Vers 11h du matin, deux heures avant que chacun d'eux ne reparte vers l'hôpital pour remplir leurs fonctions respectivement inversées, Wilson était affalé sur le canapé de son salon avec un plateau-repas d'un vestige de petit-déjeuner non entamé qui avait dû être reluisant quelques heures plus tôt. La douleur dans sa jambe parvenait presque à se faire oublié maintenant que House lui avait fait avalé des analgésiques et qu'il avait fait quelques mouvements pour étirer le muscle.

Il regardait vaguement dans le vide lorsque House sortit de la salle de bain, habillé de pied en cape mais non rasé.

-Quelque chose te plaît pas dans mon petit déj ? demanda-t-il d'un ton froissé.

-Quelque chose te plaît pas dans mon rasoir ? rétorqua Wilson en sortant de sa torpeur.

-Ouais, il est affreux et... (house déguerpit dans la salle de bain et en ressortit deux secondes plus tard, tenant l'objet en question haut dans sa main) il est rose ?!

Wilson haussa les épaules.

-Violet.

-Ca revient au même. Aspire tout ce qu'il y a sur ce plateau ou je te gave moi-même avec un entonnoir. Tu peux vérifier tes pots de morora, ils sont encore pleins ! J'y ai pas touché. Et arrête de me faire prendre cet air dépité, bon dieu, j'en veux pas sur mon visage !

-On aura cette conversation quand tu auras décidé de ne plus faire du freestyle avec ma pilosité faciale !

-Je te fais paraître plus cool que tu ne l'es. Tu me fais paraître pathétique. Y'a un disfonctionnement dans ton système.

-Je suis désolé.

House ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais stoppa et referma les lèvres pour les pincer en fronçant les sourcils, s'apercevant qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans cette dernière phrase prononcée avec regrets et non pas sarcasmes.

-Pour le disfonctionnement de ton système ? Ou pour me faire ressembler à un habitant de Slough dans ses plus mauvais jours ?

-De quoi? fit Wilson en haussant les sourcils.

-...Laisse tomber Slough, réponds à la question.

-Je suis désolé de ce que je t'ai dit ce matin, acheva Wilson en détournant légèrement les yeux.

House attendit un moment, hésitant entre le rire ou l'apitoiement. Il choisit une troisième alternative et se plaqua bruyamment les mains sur le visage.

-ARRÊTE de me faire prendre cet air de poète maudit !! Je m'en contrefout de ce que tu as dit ce matin... d'ailleurs je m'en contrefoutait déjà de ce que tu me disais avant ce matin et ça n'a pas changé !

-Je sais, dit Wilson qui n'avait pourtant absolument pas l'air de le croire.

-Alors pourquoi décides-tu de faire tomber mes yeux comme ceux d'un chien battu ?!

-Ma conscience est sortie de son hibernation. Et elle est en forme, marmonna Wilson en haussant les épaules à nouveau.

House fit une grimace.

-Cette saloperie de conscience.

Il écouta le silence qui était tombé entre eux pendant une minute ou deux, avant de décider que Wilson avait suffisamment mariné et était maintenant lavé de tout sursaut de conscience à son égard. Wilson marchait comme ça, ses sentiments fânaient avec le temps, et plus ou moins vite selon la personne à qui ils étaient destinés. Deux secondes pour le malaise envers House, deux ans pour l'amour envers Bonnie, deux bons millénaires pour la culpabilité envers Danniel...

-Va t'habiller, tu mangeras après. Et pas touche au rasoir, conclut finalement House en balançant sur son propre corps la serviette de toilette qu'il avait jusqu'ici porté sur son épaule.

Wilson la dégagea de sa tête et se leva obligeamment pour se diriger vers la salle de bain, testant instinctivement et prudemment sa mauvaise jambe à chaque pas.

---------------------------------------------------

_**bon allez, moment de culture générale, si ça intéresse quelqu'un qui ne le savait pas, ou si vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire que de lire mes commentaires : Slough est une ville pas loin de Londres, même plutôt à l'ouest de Londres si je ne me gourre pas (mon dieu, la géographie n'est pas mon amie...), qui a une très très sale réputation à cause d'un poète d'il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, qui avait écrit un très sale poème sur cette pauvre ville qui s'en est pris plein la tronche en 10 quatrains. Qui disait de jolies choses comme "****Venez, amicales Bombes, et tombez sur Slough ; les humains ne peuvent plus y vivre, il n'y a plus un brin d'henre pour les vaches. On n'attend plus que la mort"**__**. De quoi attirer la clientèle, quoi. **_

_**Soit dit en passant, le poème est quand même classe xD Si vous voulez y jeter un coup d'oeil, c'est "**_**Slough**_**" de **_**John Betjeman**_**, qui a sûrement été humilié par le boucher de Slough pour en vouloir à ce point à cette petite ville.**_

_**Voilà, c'était ma minute culture générale pour ceux qui sont intéressés par des trucs aussi osbcures qu'une ville paumée en plein milieu de l'Angleterre. **_


	7. Chapter 7

A une heure et demie, House se tenait devant la dernière double porte qui le séparait du coin pédiatrie du service d'oncologie, un paquet de dossiers sous le bras, et résonnant à ses oreilles les centaines de conseils donnés par Wilson tout au long de leur trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital. Cet imbécile s'était définitivement remis de son expérience d'hier soir, et profitait à fond de sa capacité revenue à énerver profondément House.

Wilson était maintenant parti, appelé par un page de 'son' équipe –en ayant refusé stupidement de dire quoi que ce soit à House à propos de la patiente-, mais ses recommandations flottaient dans son esprit. Ne pas les soigner parce qu'il n'était pas oncologue, malgré les apparences, et laisser les infirmières faire leur boulot... Ne pas signer à sa place, lui apporter les papiers qu'il aura rempli ce soir pour qu'il le fasse lui-même... Parler gentiment aux familles qu'il peut rencontrer parce que leurs vies étaient souvent un puits de tristesse alors merci de ne pas en rajouter avec des remarques sarcastiques et inutiles... Ne pas donner de coups de pieds aux enfants...

-Ca peut se faire... murmura House avec un sourire ironique.

-Pardon ?

Il sursauta et se retourna vivement. Une infirmière venait d'arriver derrière lui et le regardait de travers.

-Rien, répondit-il précipitamment. Vous n'avez jamais vu des gens qui parlent tout seul ?

-Euh... Vous allez bien, Dr Wilson ?

Et zut, une infirmière que connaissait Wilson... Non, Wilson connaissait probablement le staff mieux que Cuddy. Evidemment qu'il connaissait cette infirmière.

-Tout va bien... Anita, compléta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil furtif à l'étiquette où était écrit son nom.

Et il poussa résolument les portes du service, suivit par l'infirmière qui lui jetait des regards en coin. Il entra dans ce qui était visiblement son bureau délocalisé puisque son nom était inscrit dessus, et ferma la porte au nez d'Anita qui avait visiblement nourri l'espoir d'entrer à sa suite. Compte là-dessus, ma belle.

---------------------------

Une heure et demie plus tard, un de ses assistants dont il avait oublié le nom et dont le visage ne lui était que vaguement familier vint lui annoncer qu'il allait être en retard pour son premier rendez-vous. Il se leva à contrecœur –la paperasse était bien plus intéressante à ses yeux que la parlotte avec des parents éplorés. Surtout quand la susdite paperasse était allégée avec une Nintendo DS qu'il était allé piqué rapidement en douce dans son bureau en arrivant à l'hôpital, ce midi.

Il entra quelques minutes plus tard dans une chambre peinte d'un vert pomme assez plaisant, des motifs bleus représentant des animaux de la savane plaqués un peu partout par dessus. Un éléphant, une gazelle, un loin et son lionceau... Et au milieu, une fillette qui avait probablement 5 ou 6 ans, assise sur une chaise spéciale, un fil à intraveineuse enfoncé dans son bras, et ses deux parents assis juste à côté d'elle caressant sa tête dépourvue de cheveux.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux à l'entrée de House, et lui adressèrent un faible et gentil sourire qui était suffisant pour convaincre ce dernier qu'ils adoraient le bon et compatissant Dr Wilson.

-Bonjour, dit-il platement.

La petite fille lui répondit un 'bonjour' à moitié mâché, visiblement un peu endormie par les médicaments de sa chimiothérapie. Il avait jeté un coup d'œil à son dossier médical avant d'entrer : néphroblastome. Coup de chance pour lui, il était néphrologue. Pas de bol pour la gamine, en revanche. Ablation du rein prévue pour après demain.

Il commençait à s'asseoir à côté d'eux pour leur expliquer quelques trucs liés à cette opération, lorsque le père le retint par le bras.

-Vous ne voulez pas qu'on aille... discuter ailleurs ? demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil nerveux à sa fille.

-Vous voulez laisser votre fille toute seule ?

-Les infirmières vont venir, non ? s'inquiéta le père, surpris par cette remarque.

-L'infirmière n'est pas maman, encore moins papa... fit remarquer House.

Il se leva néanmoins et entraîna les parents dans une salle vide. Il revint une heure environs plus tard, ayant envoyé les parents chercher quelque chose pour manger après avoir appris qu'ils n'avaient rien avalé depuis ce matin, et leur promettant pendant un quart d'heure que leur fille n'allait manquer de rien pendant leur absence.

Il congédia les infirmières, et jeta un coup d'œil à la gamine qui lui rendit son regard, visiblement un peu plus alerte qu'une heure plus tôt.

-Tu t'appelles comment, déjà ? demanda-t-il.

-Maria, répondit-elle sans paraître troublée du fait que Wilson ne se rappelait plus son prénom après s'être occupé d'elle pendant plusieurs jours.

-Grandiose.

House vint s'asseoir sur le petit lit recouvert d'une house de couette d'un rose pâle.

-Papa et maman t'ont dit ce qui t'arrivait ?

La fillette battit de ses lourdes paupières.

-Voui.

-Cool. Même ce qu'on allait faire dans deux jours ?

-Me faire faire dodo ?

-... C'est tout ?

-Voui...

-Okaaaay... souffla House.

Les parents. Tous des lâches. La gamine avait 6 ans, elle était capable d'assimiler au moins la partie la plus facile de l'équation. Et lui charcuter les reins sans la prévenir à l'avance, ça relevait presque de la barbarie.

Il replia ses jambes valides sous lui pour s'asseoir en tailleur sur le lit, et entreprit de commencer l'explication. Faisant attention à choisir des mots facilement compréhensible pour un enfant de 6 ans, usant de métaphores comme il savait le faire, contournant les sujets les plus sanglants et parlant de la voix douce de Wilson. Une demie heure plus tard, Maria riait à ses blagues alors que ses parents rentraient à nouveau dans sa chambre.

-Tout va bien ? demanda la mère, plus par habitude que par soucis.

-Parfaitement, répondit House en dégageant ses pieds et se remettant debout. Pas vrai ? ajouta-t-il à la fillette, qui lui adressa un sourire et commença à raconter une de ses blagues à ses parents :

-Pourquoi les chats...

House plaqua rapidement la main sur sa bouche, étouffant promptement la suite. Les parents le regardèrent de travers, et il leur rendit un sourire contrarié.

-J'ai un autre rendez-vous, je dois vous laisser. Euh... Bonne journée !

Mais alors qu'il avait fait quelques pas dans le couloir, les voix éhontées des parents retentirent :

-QUOI ?! Qui t'a appris ce mot ??

Il pressa le pas et se rendit presque en courant à son deuxième rendez-vous.

Au détour d'un couloir, il percuta soudain quelque chose, qui tomba lourdement par terre avec un bruit de guitare tordue. Il baissa les yeux sur un garçon d'environs 12 ans aux cheveux d'un noir profond, tenant une guitare dont deux cordes étaient cassées.

-Eh ben, regarde devant toi ! aboya House.

Le gamin leva des yeux larmoyants vers lui, se releva d'un bond en ramassant son instrument et s'enfuit en courant. Quelques personnes dans le couloir adressèrent aussitôt à House un regard lourd de reproches, mais il les ignora et rejoignit la chambre de sa destination.

-Bonjour ! dit-il en entrant, avant de stopper net.

La fillette qu'il était venu voir avait d'après son dossier médical 14 ans tout juste, était atteinte de la macroglobulinémie de Waldenström avec tout un tas de complications, saignait du nez, et était en train de bercer dans ses bras un enfant dont il ne pouvait se décidé s'il était fille ou garçon et en sous poids évident, qui dormait. La salle était vide à part eux deux.

Elle releva la tête à son entrée et lui sourit par pure politesse, contraste étonnant avec le sang qui s'accumulait sur son visage blanc comme un linge.

-Ehm... Tu ne devrais pas essayer d'arrêter ces saignements ? demanda House en jetant son dossier sur une table pour aller fouiller dans un tiroir de médicaments.

La fille dont il avait déjà oublié le nom haussa les épaules.

-J'y suis habituée.

Ton indifférent : elle ne connaissait pas bien Wilson. Tant mieux, House allait pouvoir agir tranquillement sans se soucier des conséquences sur la côte d'amour du gentil oncologue.

Il revint auprès d'elle avec un tas de coton et un instrument avec lequel il inspecta ses narines.

-Tiens, bouche toi le nez avec ça, dit-il finalement en lui tendant le coton. Ca va s'arrêter tout seul.

-Je sais.

Il roula des yeux. Les gamins qui savent tout, rien de plus énervant.

-C'est qui ça ? demanda House en indiquant le garçon endormi dans ses bras d'un signe de tête.

-William. Il est quelques chambres plus loin normalement, mais ses parents dû aller travailler et il était tout seul.

William... Il ne se rappelait pas avoir vu ce nom dans ses dossiers du jour. Soit ce n'était pas grave, soit c'était déjà trop tard et il n'avait plus à faire de ronde mais juste à attendre l'heure de la mort. Un étrange frisson lui parcouru l'échine.

-Vous êtes le Dr Wilson ? demanda soudain la fille.

-Bingo. Plus ou moins. Et toi ?

-Vous n'êtes pas sensé savoir mon nom si vous êtes mon médecin ?

-T'y connais quelque chose à la médecine ?

-...Non.

-Alors n'ouvre pas ta grande bouche. Ton nom ?

-Nathalie.

-Et tes parents à toi ?

-Ma mère travaille aussi. Mon père n'est pas au courant, ils ont divorcé.

-Ce n'est pas une raison.

-... Ah.

House tourna ses yeux pour rencontrer ceux bruns foncé de Nathalie. Le sang qui avait coulé sur ses lèvres et sa tête chauve lui donnait l'air de sortir tout droit d'un film d'horreur. A part ça elle avait l'air plutôt en bonne forme pour sa condition. Wilson avait dû planifier une visite chez elle par pure empathie, en apprenant que sa mère devait aller travailler et tout le blabla.

-Et Willy, c'est quoi son problème ? demanda-t-il.

-Pareil que moi. En plus avancé.

Oh, okay. Le garçon était donc irrémédiablement foutu. Et sa mère le laissait tout seul ? Probablement une famille pauvre qui n'avait pas d'autre moyen que de travailler jusqu'à l'épuisement pour avoir une assurance qui permette à son fils de bénéficier de tous les conforts médicaux jusqu'à l'heure fatidique.

-Tristounet, constata House sans aucune trace de sentiments dans la voix.

Nathalie remua sceptiquement le nez mais n'ajouta rien, et House finit par attraper à nouveau son dossier pour y jeter un coup d'œil.

-C'est pour quand ta prochaine chimio ?

-Ce soir.

-Et ton saignement dure depuis quand ?

-Quelques minutes. Y'avait mon petit copain mais je crois que ça lui a fait peur, il est parti en courant.

-Tu m'étonnes, t'as l'air d'un zombie.

-Mais non ! riposta la fille en fronçant ses sourcils nus.

-Mais si. T'as un petit copain à ton âge ?

-Ben oui.

-Avec l'air que tu as ?

-On était ensemble avant, riposta-t-elle. C'est la première fois que je le revois depuis deux ans et il s'en va en courant...

Nathalie eut un rictus énervé qui rappela bizarrement à House celle que Stacy pouvait lui faire lorsqu'il l'avait déçue. Il eut comme une envie de rire, mais se retint. C'est ce moment que choisit William pour ouvrir un œil groggy. Il posa son orbe verte sur House et sourit un peu. Chouette, le gamin connaissait Wilson, lui.

-B'jour, bredouilla-t-il.

-B'jour, répondit House.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent continuer plus loin cette conversation, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à nouveau et le garçon que House avait renversé plus tôt apparu, sa guitare à la main et les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré.

Il eut un mouvement de recul en voyant le médecin qu'il avait bousculé, mais Nathalie s'exclama :

-Benji ! Je croyais que tu étais parti !

Benji secoua négativement la tête, mais ses yeux se remplirent à nouveau de grosses larmes.

-Je voulais te jouer un morceau à la guitare mais elle s'est cassé... dit-il piteusement en avançant d'un pas dans la chambre.

-Oh... dit Nathalie avant d'éclater de rire. C'est pas grave ! dit-elle entre deux rires.

House se leva soudain et s'approcha de Benji qui tressaillit, mais il se contenta d'agripper sa guitare. Il l'observa un moment, avant de démêler rapidement les cordes endommagées, de les étendre à nouveau et de les rattacher solidement ; il testa un moment les notes pour s'assurer que le tout sonnait juste, et tendit l'instrument ainsi réparé au gamin.

-Vas-y, joue.

Le gamin se contenta de le regarder bouche bée. Il hésita encore un long moment avant de gratter un peu les cordes pour prendre ses marques, et enfin il se mit à jouer. House fut proprement surpris. Le gamin de 14 ans à tout casser jouait presque avec perfection des accords légèrement simplifiés. Il y ajouta bientôt sa voix aiguë de petit garçon, et House se prit à écouter de bon cœur.

-_I saw you laughing on a Tv show_

_Didn't think you'd know, all colours lead to black_

_Say you cant let go, and then you're never coming back_.-

House leva les yeux et vit que par la porte qu'il n'avait pas pensé à fermer, un petit groupe d'enfants et d'infirmiers s'était formé et regardait Benji, concentré sur sa guitare, avec un sourire un peu niais.

-_Sweet like apples, I pulled you_

_Reminds me of the things we said we'd do_

_Now all those words that they made up for you_-

_You walked into that ball_

_And then you disappeared in style.-_

Il plaqua les derniers accords et leva un visage plein d'espoir vers Nathalie qui souriait largement. Derrière lui retentirent des applaudissements qui le firent sursauter : il n'avait pas remarqué son audience. Et puis soudain, Nathalie lui demanda de lui passer sa guitare et elle la tendit à House.

-Vous savez jouer, non ? Pour savoir réparer les guitares comme ça.

-Je peux aussi avoir un père luthier, se défendit-il.

-S'il vous plaît ! demanda-t-elle.

House s'en empara. Avoir la guitare entre les mains lui donnait une irrésistible envie de jouer, mais il n'était pas sûr de le pouvoir avec des mains qui n'étaient pas les sienne, avec une voix qui n'avait pas le même ton que la sienne... Il réfléchit un instant, puis décida d'essayer une chanson qu'il n'arrivait habituellement pas à chanter en raison de son timbre de voix. Peut-être que celui de Wilson allait coller.

-_Last of the men in hats hops off the coil  
And a final scene unfolds inside  
Deep in the rain of sparks behind his brow  
Is a part replayed from a perfect day-_

Touché. La voix de Wilson collait parfaitement.

_-Is this making sense?  
What am I trying to say?  
Early evening June  
This room and a radio play  
This I need to save  
I choose my final thoughts today  
Switching off with you-_

-HOUSE !!!

House sursauta, lâchant la guitare qui tomba au sol avec un bruit déplaisant. En se retournant, il vit son propre corps fendre le groupe d'auditeurs qui avait grossit depuis quelques minutes. Wilson l'avait appelé par son nom sans se soucier des apparences. Ca ne présageait rien de bon. Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait ?!

-Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?!

Wilson l'attrapa par le bras et le tira à sa suite aussi vite qu'il le pu.

-Quoi ! s'écria House en voulant se dégager mollement.

Mais Wilson ne lui répondit pas, le trainant jusqu'au hall de la clinique, c'est-à-dire aussi loin qu'il le pu de ses petits cancéreux sans perdre son sang froid.

Qu'il perdit aussitôt qu'ils s'arrêtèrent.

-Tu n'aurais pas oublié de me dire quelque chose ? s'écria-t-il en s'efforçant tout de même de ne pas trop élever la voix.

Il avait véritablement l'air de bouillir intérieurement, et House remarqua pour la première fois la bouteille de Vicodin qu'il serrait dans la même main que celle qui tenait sa cane. Plusieurs pilules manquaient visiblement.

-T'as pris combien de comprimés ?

-Détourne pas le sujet, bouillonna Wilson.

-Détourner de quoi ? Je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles !

-DANIEL ! éclata finalement Wilson. Tu n'es PAS allé le voir !

-Ah, ce sujet là...

-_OUI_, ce sujet là, espèce de... de... de _traitre_ !

-De _quoi_ ? Ce n'est pas mon frère que je sache !

-Mais merde House, t'es bloqué dans mon corps, tu te rappelles ? Je ne vais pas aller le voir en essayant de le convaincre que je suis James !!

-Tu devrais. Me faire aller à ta place à ce rendez-vous tenait de la plus haut hypocrisie que je n'ai jamais vu.

-Hypocrisie ?! Tu as écouté ce que je viens de te dire ou tu le fais exprès ?

-Les deux. Me faire aller voir Daniel, lui mentir en lui disant que je suis son frère alors que tu savais très bien que je n'ai aucun sentiment pour lui sinon celui de le torturer pendant un bon quart d'heure pour lui faire payer ce qu'il nous a fait subir à tous les deux il y a quelques mois !

-Il était malade ! Et grâce à ta désertion d'hier, il va encore plus mal maintenant ! Tu ne croies pas que je l'ai assez abandonné comme ça ? Tu as voulu en rajouter une couche ?!

-Haha ! Voilà le problème ! Tu n'es pas en colère contre moi parce que je n'y suis pas allé, tu es en colère parce que j'ai rajouté quelque chose sur ta conscience dont tu aurais préféré te passer ! Tu vois à quel point tu es hypocrite, mon pauvre ?

-Dr Wilson ! cria une voix derrière eux.

Le père de la petite Maria les rejoignait, l'air profondément énervé.

-Dr Wilson, je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris ?

-Vous attendrez deux secondes, c'est moi qui l'engueule pour le moment, lui jeta Wilson à la figure.

Il ne devait pas s'être rendu compte que c'était un parent de ses petits malades, pensa House. Il était littéralement en train de surchauffer par accumulation de colère et de frustration.

-Tu vas aller réparer ton erreur tout de suite, espèce de... boiteux dégénéré !

-C'est qui qui boîte ? se moqua House en jetant un coup d'œil appuyé à sa jambe originelle en face de lui.

-Vous avez expliqué à ma fille les détails de l'opération, sans nous consulter ? s'ajouta le père sans tenir compte de Wilson.

-Je crois que j'ai fait ça, oui.

-Tu as fait quoi ? renchérit Wilson. Tu... tu es un puits à problèmes !!

-Bien sûr. Parce que dire à sa fille qu'on va simplement l'endormir pendant qu'on est en train de lui charcuter l'abdomen, ce n'est pas un problème.

-On comptait le lui expliquer nous même, avec nos propres mots ! s'énerva le père.

-Vous n'auriez jamais eu le courage, vous n'êtes que des lâches, comme tous les parents. Elle a tout pris très calmement et elle a tout compris, alors souriez !

Le coup parti sans que personne ne l'aie vu arriver. Deux secondes plus tard, House était à terre et se tenait la mâchoire douloureuse, à moitié sonné. Wilson se plaça aussitôt devant lui et enfonça sa cane dans la poitrine du père furibond pour l'empêcher de se ruer à nouveau sur House, et la sécurité ainsi que Cuddy étaient appelés d'urgence

---------------------------------------------------------------

**_Allez, petites précisions : je ne suis pas médecin, donc j'espère ne pas avoir commis de fautes irrécupérables et impardonnables avec les cancers malgré mes recherches sur le sujet. _**

**_Les chansons, si cela vous intéresse, étaient "__86 TV's" de_ I Am Kloot_ pour Benji et "Switching Off" de _Elbow_ pour House que j'avais envie de faire chanter._**


	8. Chapter 8

Pour faire bonne mesure, Cuddy était elle aussi furibonde. Face à elle, dans son bureau, se tenaient House et Wilson ; le premier assis sur un fauteuil et débouchant et rebouchant nerveusement et à toute vitesse sa boîte de Vicodin, le second debout à l'autre bout de la pièce, se massant la joue où apparaissait un bleu.

-Explications, dit-elle sèchement. Vous avez fait une véritable scène de ménage en plein milieu de la clinique en faisant fuir tous les patients, vous commencez à vous battre en plein milieu du hall... Et vous, dit-elle en montrant Wilson, vous n'aviez aucun droit de vous immiscer ainsi entre cette petite fille et ses parents. Vous avez dépassé les bornes. Sans parler de cette magnifique scène que l'on m'a rapporté ce matin, de vous menaçant un père qui venait de perdre son enfant unique avec une seringue ! Et depuis quand vous ne portez plus de blouse ?

House laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur.

-Le tableau n'est pas plus joli avec vous ! le sermonna aussitôt Cuddy. C'est vous qui avez commencé cette dispute, et vous avez faillit perdre votre patiente ce matin à cause d'une erreur ridicule !

-Quoi ? sursauta Wilson en se tournant vers House qui, à la grande surprise de Cuddy, détourna les yeux.

-C'est réglé, elle est de nouveau stable, dit-il d'un ton morne.

-Pas grâce à vous ! dit Cuddy. Je ne vous pensais pas capable d'une erreur médicale aussi simple à éviter !

-Tu aurais dû venir m'en parler ! s'écria Wilson. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de crâner tout seul ?

-Je ne parle pas aux traitres, bouda House en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et en regardant ostensiblement dans la direction opposée à Wilson.

-House, arrêtez de faire l'enfant, intervint Cuddy.

-Tu vois, tu fais l'enfant.

-Dr Wilson, taisez-vous !

-C'est bon... bougonna-t-il.

-Non ce n'est pas bon ! Qu'est ce qui vous prend à vous deux depuis quelques jours ? Si vous traversez une crise existentielle, je vous serais reconnaissante de faire en sorte que ça ne rejaillisse pas sur les patients, l'hôpital, ou mes nerfs !

-Vous n'avez même pas idée d'à quel point cette crise est existentielle, chantonna Wilson en riant sans joie.

-C'est ça, rigole ! s'énerva House. Tu ne fais que rigoler depuis que ça nous est tombé dessus, tu ne prends rien au sérieux et tu agis sans te soucier des répercussions de tes actes sur le reste du monde !

-Dis l'homme qui a failli tuer une adolescente par pure fatuité !

-Dis l'homme qui s'en fout complètement de la santé du frère de son meilleur ami ! Et je comptais t'en parler ce soir mais tu es tellement insupportable que j'abandonne !

-Tu abandonnes une ado de 16 ans ? s'étonna Wilson en haussant un sourcil.

-J'abandonne essayer de communiquer avec toi ! J'irais voir d'autres spécialistes.

-Ha, tu agis encore une fois par fatuité, mon vieux ! Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a que moi qui puisse résoudre ce cas, mais tu refuses de m'en parler pour garder ta petite fierté ! On peut me traiter de salaud, c'est toi le pire de nous deux !

Cuddy cligna lentement des yeux, essayant de comprendre comment une telle phrase pouvait sortir de la bouche de Wilson. Ce n'était pas l'impolitesse cinglante qui la surprenait, Wilson savait parfaitement se faire impoli ou cinglant lorsqu'il le voulait. Mais il ne se serait pas adressé à House de cette manière, et personne à sa connaissance ne l'avait traité de salaud jusqu'ici. Quand à House, il agissait encore plus comme un gamin qu'avant. Et depuis quand avait-il un frère ?! Quelque chose clochait dur avec ces deux là.

-C'est qui le drogué irresponsable dans le tas ? répliqua alors House en tournant finalement ses yeux bleus et durs vers Wilson.

-Pour l'instant, je suis le plus clean de nous deux ! Tu as avalé combien de Vicodin ?

-Arrête, commence pas à me mettre la Vicodin sous le nez. Tu les avales comme des bonbons !

-Tu vois, tu es sans cesse sur mon dos en jouant la voix de la conscience, mais à ma place tu ne fais pas mieux ! Tu es aussi misérable que moi, peut-être même plus !

-Je serais allé voir ton frère, moi.

-C'est bien le problème, tu n'as aucune morale mais tu ne te gêne pas pour sermonner tous ceux qui croisent ton chemin. Hypocrite !

-Taré ! Tu as provoqué bien plus de problèmes en deux jours que moi. Tu es incapable de faire la plus petite concession, même pour ton meilleur ami ! Et je préfère te signaler que si j'ai enduré la douleur comme tu dis, c'était pour te rendre service.

-Mais je ne veux pas qu'on me rendre service. Je suis très bien comme je suis.

-Misérable, malheureux, mal-aimé, déprimé et drogué ? Je te comprends, qui ne voudrait pas être à ta place... Y'aurait bien moi, mais visiblement j'ai pas de chance.

-Et si être misérable, malheureux, mal-aimé, déprimé et drogué me rendait heureux, hein ? Tu es si concentré sur ta propre idée du bonheur que tu veux me l'imposer ?

-La Constitution des Etats-Unis me garanti le droit au bonheur, je ne vois pas pourquoi toi tu y échapperais.

-La Constitution te garantis le droit à la 'recherche du bonheur', pour le bonheur lui-même tu peux toujours courir.

-Mais mon bonheur tient à peu de choses, tu sais ! Des conversations avec des amis, un ciel bleu, _un frère en bonne santé_...

House avait craché ces derniers mots avec tout le venin que sa voix était capable de produire... et Cuddy dû s'asseoir pour essayer de remettre ses pensées en bon ordre. Les deux autres semblaient avoir complètement oublié sa présence et ni l'un, ni l'autre ne lui jeta un regard, mais ils continuèrent leur conversation dénuée du moindre sens.

-N'essaye pas de forcer ton idée du bonheur sur les autres, tu vas te casser les dents, prévint Wilson.

-Lâche moi avec mon idée du bonheur, je te parle de Daniel ! Tu as trahi ma confiance, tu as trahi un être humain en détresse, tu as trahi à peu près tous les codes de l'honneur, et peut-être même les tables de la Loi !

-Non, j'ai trahi_ tes_ codes de l'honneur. Encore un exemple de ton égocentrisme dévastateur.

House voulut visiblement répliquer, mais il s'arrêta net, semblant se rendre soudain compte de quelque chose. Il tourna vivement ses yeux vers Cuddy, bientôt imité par Wilson. La doyenne les regardait d'un air un peu dément, la tête penchée sur le côté et les doigts tripotant nerveusement un stylo sur son bureau. Un lourd, très lourd, très, très lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce.

-Qui est House ? demanda finalement Cuddy.

Elle regarda House et Wilson échanger un regard, puis House lever la main à la manière d'un écolier timide.

-Présent, dit-il.

-Vraiment ? demanda Cuddy en plissant les yeux. Vous avez un frère depuis quand ?

-Depuis... Frère ? Pas de frère... bredouilla-t-il confusément.

-Je vous ai demandé des piqûres de quoi, il y a 4 ans ?

House béat un moment, puis referma la bouche d'un air vaincu. Wilson éclata alors de rire.

-Vous et votre esprit machiavélique ! dit-il à Cuddy. Et si c'était vraiment moi et que je vous l'avais lancé à la figure rien que pour me moquer ?

Cuddy tourna les yeux vers lui.

-Vous auriez fait ça ?

-Qui sait.

-Qu'est ce que vous avez demandé à House de vous injecter ? intervint House d'un air presque inquiet.

Cuddy ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant cet arrangement peu commun dans les traits de ce visage.

-Qui est House ? demanda-t-elle à nouveau en ignorant la question.

-Moi, répondit Corps : Wilson en levant la main.

-...Ca ne... Vous ne... Vous... Comment vous avez fait ? bredouilla Corps : House.

Cuddy haussa les épaules.

-Mon esprit de déduction hors du commun... Comment est-ce que ça a pu arriver ? Vous vous êtes placés à proximité d'un champ radioactif pendant 3 mois ou quoi ?

-Aucune idée, répondit Corps : Wilson. On s'est réveillé comme ça.

-Quand House s'est crashé dans mon appartement, après avoir vidé ses réserves de Vicodin, ajouta Corps : House.

-Comme si c'était de ma faute...

-Ca ne m'étonnerait pas.

-Okay, stop ! intervint Cuddy en agitant ses deux mains en l'air. Donc House est Wilson, et Wilson est House...

-Bon résumé de la situation, dit House.

-Taisez-vous ! s'énerva Cuddy. Vous êtes venus travailler comme ça ? En échangeant vos rôles ? Pendant 3 jours ?

-Deux jours ! rectifia House.

-Ce n'est pas le problème ! Vous avez mis en danger la vie de vos patients en endossant des rôles qui n'étaient pas les vôtres, espèces de crétins !

-Rooh, souffla House en faisant prendre au visage de Wilson un air d'enfant contrarié. Personne n'est mort.

-Et ce qui s'est passé avec 'votre' patiente ?

-Justement, personne n'est mort, et encore moins elle. Wilson a beau être un Saint absolument incompétent, il a quand même un diplôme médical.

-Trop gentil, grogna Wilson.

-Pourquoi vous ne m'en avez pas parlé ? continua Cuddy en tentant d'ignorer cette remarque. Je vous aurais... J'aurais...

-Dansé le French-cancan en babillant des incantations vaudous pour nous faire retrouver nos corps ? proposa House. C'est sympa d'y avoir pensé, mais j'ai comme l'impression que ça n'aurait pas aidé...

-Vous nous auriez franchement cru si on était venus dans votre bureau en vous disant qu'on avait échangé de corps ? demanda Wilson en faisant signe à son propre corps de la fermer une seconde.

Cuddy était tentée de répondre « oui », mais il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence, elle les aurait sans doutes renvoyé dans leurs bureaux en accusant House de corrompre Wilson avec des tonnes de mauvais films de science-fiction. Même maintenant, alors que cet « échange » entre les deux médecins semblait sauter aux yeux, la partie rationnelle de son cerveau continuait à marteler sa boîte crânienne comme un enfant en colère que l'on aurait enfermé dans sa chambre, lui criant de la laisser reprendre sa pleine place dans ses idées au lieu de croire à cet échange de corps totalement impossible et infaisable. Cette même partie qui faisait qu'elle avait arrêté de croire à la magie, au Père Noël, à Dieu, aux contes de Grimm et aux matchs de catch non truqués.

-Okay, finit-elle par dire en faisant mentalement note de regarder la chaîne de catch ce soir. Je vous donne à tous les deux un congé aussi long qu'il le faut pour que l'on trouve une solution. Vous n'allez pas rester comme ça toute votre vie non plus ?

Wilson et House échangèrent un regard, puis reportèrent leurs yeux si différents sur elle et haussèrent leurs épaules dans une parfaite coordination. Cuddy cru voir passer un voile hanté dans les yeux bruns du corps de Wilson, alors que Wilson lui-même semblait juste profondément abattu. Peut-être même un peu... endormi ?

-Dr Wilson ? l'appela Cuddy.

Il releva les yeux bleus de House vers elle.

-Quoi ?

-...Rien. Ecoutez moi, tous les deux. Interdiction de toucher à un seul patient tant que vous serez dans cet... état. Interdiction de _penser_ à toucher un seul patient. Vous restez ensemble et vous cherchez une solution. Si vous n'en avez pas d'ici demain, je vous envoie tous les deux dans un centre de recherche et je peux vous promettre que tous les scientifiques du monde vont se pencher sur votre cas pour inverser le processus.

-Je veux bien inverser le processus, mais on fait comment ? intervint House.

-J'en sais rien, c'est vous qui regardez des films de série B à longueur de temps ! s'impatienta Cuddy. Vous courez l'un vers l'autre, peut-être que le choc vous fera échanger vos corps à nouveau ! Ou vous buvez dans le verre de l'autre, vous avalez de la Mary Juana en tisane, vous allez voir un gourou indien ! Vous faites toutes ces choses auxquelles on n'est pas censé croire, même appeler Mme Irma s'il le faut !

Un petit silence plana dans la pièce après cette tirade, et Cuddy se sentit soudain rougir un peu.

-Vous êtes sûre que vous ne regardez pas aussi les films de série B ? demanda House en souriant perfidement –ce qui rendait très bizarre sur le visage de Wilson.

-Rentrez chez vous. Ensemble, ajouta Cuddy. Je viendrais vous voir dès que j'ai fini ma journée.

-Okay, capitula House. On sera chez moi.

Il se tourna vers Wilson, s'attendant à une protestation de sa part, mais il se contentait de regarder dans le vide, légèrement appuyé en avant sur sa cane. House l'observa un moment avant de hausser les épaules, et il sortit du bureau de Cuddy en l'attrapant au passage pour le tirer avec lui.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_**je ne sais pas en combien de chapitres je vais arriver à boucler cette histoire, mais attendez vous à voir bientôt la fin ^^  
**_


	9. Chapter 9

House conduisait silencieusement, un cd inséré dans l'autoradio résonnant doucement à ses oreilles au son du Boléro de Ravel. Des embouteillages l'obligeaient à rouler au pas –plutôt normal étant donné qu'il n'était que 18h. Ses doigts tapotaient nerveusement sur le volant alors qu'il était à nouveau contraint de s'arrêter, se pliant aux caprices de la circulation.

Mais ce qui l'embêtait n'était pas la longue et interminable file de crétins dans leurs voitures qui se profilait devant lui. Il était en train d'essayer d'imaginer sa vie s'il se trouvait enfermer dans le corps de Wilson jusqu'à la fin des temps. En 20 minutes qu'il avait commencé à rouler, il avait réussi à former une liste de tout ce qui allait tourner au cauchemar.

Petit Un : Cuddy ne les laisserait pas retourner travailler. Soit ils allaient devoir dire à leurs équipes ce qu'il s'était passé en priant pour qu'ils ne s'enfuient pas en courant, soit la doyenne allait les enfermer tous les deux comme des rats de labo pour expérimenter des traitements.

Petit Deux : Il ne voulait pas être la coqueluche de chercheurs mabouls. En admettant déjà qu'ils le croient et non pas qu'ils l'enferment dans une salle capitonnée avec une camisole de force.

Petit Trois : Et puis comment l'expliquer à la famille de Wilson ? Pour autant qu'il voyait la sienne –sa mère, puisque c'était à peu près tout ce qui restait- ça ne lui posait pas de problèmes à lui. Mais Wilson voyait ses parents plutôt régulièrement. Soit il allait devoir jouer les Little Jimmy –ce qui allait peiner Wilson-, soit Wilson allait devoir trouver une bonne excuse. « Salut Papa, j'ai gagné un concours pour une opération de chirurgie esthétique gratuite ! Comment tu me trouves ? »

Petit Quatre : Daniel était un autre problème. On pouvait toujours essayer de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé, House était à peu près sûr que ça se terminerait par une jolie crise de démence. Et ça n'allait pas arranger l'état d'esprit de Wilson dont le moral devait déjà être aux portes de l'enfer tellement il était bas en ce moment même.

Petit Cinq : Wilson était peut-être mignon ('mignon' ?...wow, il fallait qu'il arrête de parler avec les infirmières...), mais House n'avait pas envie de ressembler à un nounours toute sa vie.

Petit Sept. Non, Six : Toutes les complications qu'il avait passé ces 6 dernières années à redouter pour sa jambe pouvaient toujours arriver. Et elles arriveraient à Wilson.

Petit Sept : Qu'elles arrivent ou pas, c'était lui qui allait ressentir les douleurs chroniques pour le reste de ses jours.

Petit Huit : Le corps de House avait 10 ans de plus que celui de Wilson, et était bien plus endommagé sur plusieurs niveaux. Le reste des jours de Wilson coincé dedans allait être singulièrement réduit par rapport aux restes des jours de House dans un corps jeune et en bonne santé.

Petit Neuf : ...Wilson allait mourir à sa place ? Tiens donc...

Son côté cynique força d'abord Houe à rire platement devant cette ironie du sort. Mais alors que le Boléro de Ravel descendait de plus en plus en une cacophonie désordonnée, l'horreur de la situation tomba sur lui comme une pierre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa droite, où Wilson dormait profondément, les sourcils froncés par un cauchemar lointain -ou juste l'inconfort du siège de sa Volvo.

Un klaxon retentit soudain derrière lui, et House s'aperçu que la file avait avancé depuis tout à l'heure. Il enleva son pied crispé sur la pédale de frein pour prendre celle de l'accélérateur. Le klaxon n'était cependant pas le seul bruit ambiant, sans compter le crescendo lâché par le Boléro dans l'autoradio, et House commença à se demander comment faisait Wilson pour arriver à dormir. Il stoppa à nouveau la voiture. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Wilson dorme paisiblement pendant que lui se mettait à scénariser en détail les catastrophes de leur avenir proche.

Il allongea le bras pour secouer l'épaule de son ami, préférant encore l'entendre beugler contre lui plutôt que de se retrouver dans un silence trop propice aux réflexion sur la vie et la mort.

-Wilson ! Debout, s'péz de loque humaine...

L'autoradio acheva les dernières notes du Boléro et continua sur le cd de Ravel, passant aux notes enragées de Gaspard de la Nuit.

-Wiiiilson ! Regarde, y'a Cuddy en sous vêtements sur la route !

Mais Wilson se contenta de grogner faiblement et un nerf s'agita convulsivement au coin de ses lèvres. House fronça les sourcils et le secoua plus violemment.

-Wilson ? Livraison gratuite de prostituées à ton nom ! ... Tu viens d'hériter d'un hôtel particulier à Miami. Ta maison est en feu ! Ton chat est mort... Ta mère est morte. Ta femme de ménage est morte. Une pluie de météorites vient de détruire ta voiture ...? Regarde, là, un T-Rex atteint d'un cancer des poumons !!

Wilson restait impassible à toutes ces prédictions. House finit par lui empoigner fermement le bras et lui donna une violente claque sur la joue.

-Wilson ! Réveille toi ou la prochaine sera plus forte ! Et je dis à Samantha que tu es encore marié ! Wilson !! _Wilson_ !

Sa voix devenait un peu plus frénétique à chaque mot alors que son ami restait muet, et il s'aperçu soudain qu'il était en train de le secouer comme un prunier. Et puis la réponse s'imposa tout d'un coup à son esprit, et il relâcha son propre corps aussi brusquement que s'il s'était brûlé. Non, Wilson n'aurait pas été assez pour faire une overdose en Vicodin... Un klaxon retentit à nouveau derrière lui : la file avançait. Mais il n'en avait rien à foutre de la file, bon dieu !

-Wilson, espèce d'abruti ! Tu as pris combien de Vicodin ?!

Toujours aucune réponse, et son cerveau –ou, techniquement, celui de Wilson- se mit en marche à une vitesse folle.

Retourner à PTTH. Mais les embouteillages étaient trop denses, il n'y serait pas avant une demie heure peut-être plus, ce qui était beaucoup trop. Maison. Sa maison. Trop loin. Pharmacie ? ...Où est-ce qu'il était ? Où y avait-il une pharmacie dans le coin ? Tournant rapidement la tête autour de lui et n'en voyant aucune, il prit finalement sa décision et empoigna le volant. Il tourna en plein milieu de la route, obligeant plusieurs voitures à reculer ou a stopper net, obtenant une avalanche de klaxons colériques. Il prit la première rue à gauche qu'il vit sans se soucier du fait qu'elle était en sens unique dans le sens contraire, roula à moitié sur le trottoir en manquant d'écraser quelques passants, se dégagea des embouteillages et fonça vers l'appartement de Wilson, endroit le plus proche auquel il pouvait penser.

----------------------------

La voiture dérapa largement lorsque House en tourna brusquement le volant, ratant de quelques centimètres la collision avec le mur. Wilson était toujours inconscient malgré la conduite abominable dont House avait fait preuve tout au long du chemin, réduisant ainsi par 3 le temps pour arriver à son appartement. Il coupa le contact, qui coupa par la même occasion Gaspard de la Nuit.

House se détacha en vitesse et fit de même pour Wilson, tentant une dernière fois de le réveiller avant de sortir. Il contourna la voiture et ouvrit la portière de son ami pour l'attraper sous les bras et le tirer à lui. Ainsi enlacés, il vérifia rapidement les battements du cœur –trop lents- et le porta comme il le pu jusqu'à la porte qu'il déverrouilla rapidement.

Il lâcha Wilson sur son canapé et marqua un temps pour reprendre sa respiration avant de s'accroupir à côté de lui en jurant intérieurement.

Il vérifia à nouveau le cœur qui battait toujours trop lentement alors que sa respiration s'accélérait singulièrement de minute en minute... Les pupilles réagissaient lentement, mais réagissaient néanmoins ce qui était un signe plutôt encourageant... La peau était d'une pâleur un peu extrême et moite... Le problème étant que ces symptômes pouvaient être ceux d'une overdose comme ceux d'un dosage juste un peu trop fort mais non dangereux. Du moins non dangereux dans l'immédiat.

House tenta à nouveau de réveiller Wilson, seul moyen de savoir avec précision ce qui se passait, en le secouant doucement d'abord puis de plus en plus fort, lui donnant des claques énergiques, et finalement allant chercher une carafe d'eau glacée pour la lui verser à la figure.

Cette dernière action arracha à Wilson un grognement et un mouvement brusque de la tête, comme pour repousser une mouche énervante. House sentit soudain sa propre respiration reprendre un rythme normal et s'accroupi à nouveau à côté de lui.

-Wilson ? Ouvre les yeux, regarde moi... Allez ! Tu m'entends au moins ?

Et Wilson ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Deux grands yeux bleus en mydriase, largement ouverts et vides.

-...Wilson ? tenta House en agitant sa main devant ses yeux.

Wilson sursauta devant ce mouvement et il se recroquevilla soudain en boule sur le canapé, repliant sa tête contre son torse et lançant ses bras par dessus comme pour se protéger de coups imaginaires. House sentit ses poumons s'emballer à nouveau.

-Wilson ? Tu m'entends ? C'est moi, House !

La seule réponse qu'il obtint l'alarma : un cri aiguë et prolongé qui s'acheva en un trémolo tremblant. Pensant d'abord à une nouvelle percée de douleur, House, passé l'instant de surprise, posa sa main sur la cuisse droite de Wilson. Mais celui-ci eut une sorte de spasme et secoua violemment sa jambe pour déloger House, ce qui lui arracha en même temps un petit gémissement de douleur. Après quoi il commença à se tordre dans tous les sens sur le canapé et se mit à produire des cris inarticulés, entortillant ses mains dans ses cheveux, les paupières serrées.

House le regarda faire un moment, ahuri. Ce n'était certainement pas un comportement de quelqu'un en proie à un mal physique quelconque. Les cris n'étaient pas des cris de douleur. C'étaient des cris... de terreur. Une connexion se fit et House se plaqua le plat de la main sur le front, se traitant lui-même d'idiot.

-Un mauvais délire sur la Vicodin ? se désola-t-il à haute voix. Wilson, Wilson, Wilson !! Quand on ne sait pas prendre de la drogue, on n'overdose pas !

Les pensées torturées de Wilson lorsqu'il avait pris les comprimés avaient dû faire un faux mouvement dans sa petite caboche, et ce qui aurait dû être un planage au pays du psychédélique comme ce que tout bon drogué recherchait s'était transformé en cauchemar éveillé pour lui. Il devait être en train d'halluciner, quelque chose du genre énorme monstre caché sous son lit.

House hésita un moment mais il ne pouvait pas laisser son ami crier ainsi, les voisins allaient finir par appeler la police. Il attrapa les bras de Wilson et les força à redescendre le long de son corps tremblant, et passa ensuite doucement sa main sur sa joue, essayant de créer un contact rassurant.

-Wilson, écoute moi... essaya-t-il par dessus les cris. Concentre toi sur ma voix, d'accord ? Ce que tu vois n'est pas réel, c'est juste la Vicodin qui te fait halluciner parce que tu es un profond crétin. Tu m'entends ?

Aucune réaction positive n'en sortit. Non seulement la police allait débarquer, mais en plus Wilson allait finir par se blesser lui-même ou donner un œil au beurre noir à House à force de se débattre. Et cette réaction avait l'air un peu violente au diagnosticien –des séquelles dues à une telle expérience n'étaient pas inconnues du corps médical.

House se rappela alors de la nuit dernière, de ce qui avait alors marché pour calmer Wilson, et se décida à recommencer la même technique : il se pencha en avant et entoura son propre corps de ses bras, posant son menton sur son épaule et, joue contre joue, il commença à murmurer à Wilson de se calmer.

-Tout va bien, ce n'est qu'une hallucination. Tu es en sécurité, tu es chez toi avec moi, et je ne laisserais rien ni personne t'atteindre, okay ? Concentre toi sur ma voix, Wilson, rien que sur ma voix. Tout va bien...

Au grand soulagement de House, cela sembla avoir une efficacité prodigieuse et Wilson commença presque aussitôt à se calmer. Son corps se décontracta petit à petit, les cris s'évanouirent, et une demie heure plus tard Wilson n'était plus qu'un tas tremblotant entre ses bras. Un tas mouillé et tremblotant, constata House une fois que son esprit se fut remboîté sur « cynisme » lorsqu'il avait été certain que Wilson avait finit son délire.

Il relâcha doucement son étreinte et se redressa, s'apercevant au passage que Wilson avait un dos absolument pourri au vu du mal que cela lui procura le long des reins, et posa ses yeux sur ceux bleus glacés que Wilson levait vers lui, la bouche pincée en une ligne blanchâtre. House soupira et prit sa respiration pour lâcher d'un ton solennel :

-Tu es un crétin.

Wilson détourna les yeux, visiblement honteux.

-Tu es un abominable crétin qui a dû faire peur à tous tes voisins, continua implacablement House. Combien de Vicodin as-tu pris, exactement ?

-...Assez pour garder mon calme toute l'après midi en attendant de te retrouver, avoua Wilson d'une petite voix.

House fit un calcul méthodique, en déduisit que Wilson avait dû attendre près de deux à trois heures en bouillonnant intérieurement jusqu'à ce qu'il se jette sur lui pour l'engueuler en plein milieu de la clinique. Il avait eut assez de temps et avait été assez énervé pour avaler toute la boîte d'un coup. Heureusement que Wilson était Wilson. S'il avait été House, il aurait été bon pour les Urgences.

Sur cette pensée que House qualifia de joliment philosophique, il attrapa le menton de Wilson pour le forcer à le regarder et souffla :

-Pardon.

-...Quoi ? s'étonna Wilson.

-Pardon. Je ne pense toujours pas que j'aurais dû aller voir ton frère à ta place, mais j'aurais dû t'en parler, parce que tu as un esprit quatre fois plus tordu que moi quand il s'agit de faire plaisir à tes proches et que tu aurais trouvé une solution.

Wilson resta bouche bée.

-Et j'ajouterais que je ne suis pas désolé pour Daniel mais uniquement pour toi, et que ça ne me plaît pas forcément de te voir avaler un paquet de Vicodin pour évacuer ta colère ou ta culpabilité ou Dieu sait quoi, et que la prochaine fois que cette envie te prends tu viens directement me gueuler dessus au lieu d'overdoser tout seul dans ton coin en ruminant tes pensées suicidaires.

La bouche de Wilson resta béante quelques secondes, avant de se refermer doucement. Ses yeux se baissèrent sur le sol, son teint prit une teinte rosée. Et puis il eut un sursaut de surprise.

-Pourquoi mon t-shirt est trempé ?! ...Et mon canapé ?

-...Euh... fit House en attrapant la carafe dont il s'était servi pour jeter de l'eau à sa figure.

Il haussa les épaules d'un air contrit.

-Tu ne te réveillais pas. Aux grands maux les grands remèdes. Ou les grandes carafes.

Wilson haussa les sourcils, essayant visiblement d'enregistrer l'information. La Vicodin n'était peut-être pas encore totalement évacuée, pensa House. Il alla remplir un verre d'eau, fouilla dans son armoire à pharmacie ce qui pourrait l'aider à redescendre sur Terre, et l'obligea à avaler le tout en résistant à la brève envie de lui verser le verre d'eau à la figure, pour garder les bonnes habitudes.

------------------------------------------------------

Wilson était en train de s'endormir. Ses yeux se fermaient lourdement devant la télévision allumée sur un quelconque programme que House avait clamé avoir envie de regarder et dont il n'avait pas suivi un seul mot depuis le début. Il combattit le sommeil autant qu'il le pu, mais ses muscles finirent par abandonner la partie et ses paupières s'éteignirent alors que sa tête tombait mollement sur le côté, rencontrant quelque chose de dur mais bizarrement chaud et confortable.

-Je suis pas ton coussin.

Wilson sursauta en se rendant compte que c'était l'épaule de House et voulu se redresser aussitôt, mais la main de House vint bloquer sa fuite et plaqua son visage de retour sur son épaule.

-« Je suis pas ton coussin » n'est pas l'hébreux pour « dégage tu me gêne » que je sache, ajouta-t-il. Tu ferais mieux de dormir, crétin.

-Si je suis un crétin, tu en es le roi, constata Wilson d'une voix pâteuse.

-Si je suis le roi des crétins, tu en es certainement la reine, ou même la drag-queen.

Wilson eut un petit rire et se laissa tomber dans le noir confortable du sommeil.

Il fut réveillé un quart d'heure plus tard par un bruit haut perché qui le fit sursauter. House tressaillit lui aussi et bondit sur ses pieds en laissant échapper tout un flot de jurons ainsi que la tête de Wilson qui glissa sur le canapé. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux pour voir House se précipiter vers le téléphone et décrocher d'un geste vif.

-Aaaallô ?...

Wilson entendit des cris sortir du combiné, mais il ne comprit pas ce qui se disait. House recula le récepteur de son oreille en grimaçant et attendit que les cris s'atténuent avant de parler à nouveau :

-Bien le bonsoir à vous aussi, belle Cuddy... Comment ça on n'est pas chez nous ? On est chez Wils-... Oui je sais que je vous avais dit qu'on serait chez moi. J'ai changé d'avis au dernier moment.... Eh ben non j'ai pas pensé à vous appeler ! Je suis un homme, un vrai : je fais pas dans le multitâches ! ...Ne criez pas, je viens de faire un compliment à toute la gente féminine et vous me criez dessus... Oui ben euh... Nos portables viennent de commettre un suicide collectif, voyez-vous. Ils ont même laissé une lettre d'adieu... Eh ben venez ! Non on n'a pas changé... Ouais, on vous attend !

Il reposa –non, il jeta le combiné sur son socle, et se tourna vers Wilson allongé dans le canapé qui le regardait d'un air perdu.

-J'ai dû laisser mon portable à PTTH. Où est le tien ?

Wilson cligna des yeux et plongea la main dans la poche de poitrine de sa chemise pour en retirer l'objet en question, qui était rempli d'eau. House avait versé la moitié de la carafe dessus lorsqu'il avait voulu réveiller Wilson.

-...Oups, dit-il.

Wilson ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Il reçu soudain un gant glacé sur la figure, arrêtant nette son hilarité.

-Tu ferais mieux d'enlever ces yeux gonflés de junkie qui sont les tiens, ou Cuddy va se poser des questions, prévint House. La femme est déjà dans une colère abjecte, je suis d'avis qu'on ne se la mette pas à dos pour le reste de la soirée en lui annonçant avec de grands sourires que tu viens de faire ami-ami avec l'overdose.

-J'ai pas fait d'overdose, bouda Wilson en plaquant le gant sur ses yeux bouffis.

-Non, tu l'as juste frolée.

Wilson, rendu aveugle par le gant, sentit une large main lui tomber sur l'épaule dans un geste un peu gêné, mais tellement réconfortant qu'il ne fit aucune remarque, et ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie de la porte ne retentisse.


	10. Chapter 10

Après tout ce que lui avait dit House et ce qu'il avait pu capter de leur conversation téléphonique, Wilson s'attendait à voir une Cuddy dans une colère noire débarquer dans son salon, piétiner sur le sol et lui lancer son sac à main à la figure.

Mais la première chose que fit sa patronne en le voyant fut d'aller directement s'asseoir à côté de lui et lui poser négligemment une main sur la jambe en baissant les yeux sur le sol, respirant profondément comme pour rattraper son souffle perdu après un long marathon.

Wilson leva des yeux interrogateur vers House, qui haussa les épaules dans un geste d'incompréhension.

-...Lisa ? tenta-t-il alors. Vous allez bien ?

Cuddy prit une dernière inspiration et releva la tête vers lui.

-Je vais bien. Vous en revanche, vous allez passer par la fenêtre dans 10 secondes si vous ne m'expliquez pas pourquoi vous n'avez pas jugé bon de m'informer que vous aviez changé de plan pour la soirée, et pourquoi ni l'un ni l'autre vous ne répondiez à vos portables.

Okay, la colère était donc bien là, constata Wilson. Juste mise en sourdine.

-Vous avez une toute petite idée de tous les scénarios catastrophes que j'ai eu le temps d'imaginer quand j'ai vu que vous n'étiez pas là bas ? continua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Vous m'annoncez deux heures auparavant que vous avez changé de corps et vous ne trouvez rien de mieux à faire que de disparaître dans la nature !

-On n'a pas disparu, fit remarquer House. On a juste dévié de notre itinéraire initial.

Cuddy plissa les lèvres mais ne releva pas la remarque.

-Qu'est ce que vous avez fait pendant ces deux heures ? demanda-t-elle. Vous avez pensé à un moyen de retourner à la normalité ?

Wilson leva les yeux vers House, se demandant un moment s'il allait dire à Cuddy ce qui s'était réellement passé, mais il gardait résolument ses yeux sur Cuddy.

-On a regardé un documentaire animalier sur les éléphants d'Asie, dit-il. Vous saviez que les éléphanteaux...

-Wilson ! coupa sèchement Cuddy.

-Quoi ? sursauta Wilson.

-Non, pas vous... Lui ! dit Cuddy en pointant House et en lui jetant un bref regard d'excuse.

House, lui se marrait largement.

-Votre esprit aiguisé a du mal à suivre ? se moqua-t-il. Moi House, lui Wilson...

-Oui, merci, dit Cuddy d'un ton las. Courrez l'un vers l'autre, ajouta-t-elle.

Il y eut un petit moment de flottement pendant lequel House et Wilson semblèrent figés sur place, la tête inclinée comme un chien tentant de démêler un ordre donné par son maître. Et puis House se mit à nouveau à rire.

-Deux jambes valides semblent vous mettre en joie, constata Cuddy, peut-être un peu vexée de sa réaction. Je ne rigole pas, dit-elle sérieusement. Le choc vous aiderais à retrouver votre corps.

-Cuddy, on n'est pas dans un film ! rigola House.

-Pour autant que je sache, les échange de corps ne se produisent pas plus dans la réalité ! se défendit-elle. Je ne vois pas ce que ça vous coûterait, vous pouvez essayer !

-Ca nous coûterait notre santé mentale ! fit House avant de redoubler ses rires.

-Eh bien proposez moi autre chose, dit Cuddy en croisant ses bras.

House réussit tant bien que mal à calmer ses rires et resta un moment à tenter de reprendre son souffle.

-On pourrait toujours attendre que ça revienne tout seul, suggéra alors Wilson.

-Non !!

Wilson et Cuddy sursautèrent de concert et tournèrent des regards effarés sur House, qui reprit rapidement contenance :

-Non, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de rester toute ma vie bloqué dans le corps d'un ours en peluche !

-...D'un... Quoi ?! s'étrangla Wilson.

-Tiens donc, fit Cuddy en plissant les yeux. Je pensais que ça vous ravissait de pouvoir courir à nouveau.

-Ours... en peluche ?? babillait Wilson en arrière plan.

House détourna un moment les yeux mais les recala rapidement dans ceux de Cuddy :

-Trop de changement n'est pas plus bon pour la santé qu'une moitié de jambe. Et en l'occurrence, les changements que nous avons vécu ces deux derniers jours sont assez conséquents pour faire changer la Terre de sens de rotation s'ils le souhaitaient.

-Un... N'ours ?!!

-Oui, un ours ! lança House à Wilson. Un bon gros Nounours en peluche, avec des poils partout, un joli nœud à carreaux autour du cou et des yeux ronds comme une bille ! Tu veux bien passer à autre chose ? J'aimerais m'entendre penser...

Wilson se tut en effet, mais son esprit resta accroché à cette image. Il se prit à imaginer, à la place de House qui maintenant faisait faire les cent pas à son corps tout en arguant avec Cuddy, un ours en peluche grandeur nature, avec un nœud à carreaux autour du cou et tout le reste. Le résultat fut plus étrange qu'amusant, étant donné que l'ours en question débitait phrases sarcastiques et fausses métaphores tout en regardant Cuddy de travers. Il secoua la tête pour chasser l'image et tenta de se reconnecter sur la conversation entre les deux autres :

-Vous feriez quoi si vous deviez rester coincé comme ça ? demandait Cuddy.

-...Je sauterais pas la fenêtre ?

-Hey ! s'écria Wilson, c'est mon corps que tu essayes de trucider !

-Précisément.

House arrêta soudain ses déambulations et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Wilson. Son expression était presque... Gentille. Si Wilson ne ressentait pas une douleur latente dans sa cuisse droite, il aurait presque pu oublier son changement de corps et se croire face à un miroir, tellement les yeux de House reflétaient une sympathie, et même une empathie qu'il n'était pas habitué à voir.

Mais House brisa bientôt ce contact et reporta ses orbes brunes sur Cuddy.

-Je ne veux pas rester comme ça, dit-il. Je veux _ma_ jambe.

-Ta jambe ? s'étonna Wilson. Il y a quelque chose qui ne te plaît pas dans les miennes ? Trop pelucheuses ?

-Non, pour ça tu es aussi dépourvu de capillarité qu'un nouveau né, grimaça House. Et tu es tout aussi doué pour gérer la douleur.

-...Huhu, répondit simplement Wilson, se demandant où il voulait en venir exactement.

-J'ai réfléchit pendant que tu étais en train d'explorer le pays des rêves, ajouta House. J'aime bien mon corps. Et le récupérer semble être un super moyen pour t'empêcher de faire une autre connerie...

Wilson cligna. Explorer le pays des rêves, bel euphémisme pour sa crise de tout à l'heure. Crise qui, il devait bien l'avouer, avait été provoquée par une belle connerie –de sa part où celle de House, il n'aurait su le dire. Le Décodeur Spécial House que Wilson avait décidé d'installer de façon permanente dans son esprit le jour où il s'était aperçu qu'il était définitivement devenu ami avec lui se mit en marche, et il comprit soudain où, exactement, House voulait en venir.

-...Tu veux donc récupérer ton corps parce que tu ne veux pas que je souffre ?

-... Comment tu fais pour prendre mes mots, les retourner, les faire changer de forme et leur ajouter des frisottis pour les faire ressortir de façon bien ordonné en une phrase qui n'a absolument rien à voir avec ce que je viens de dire ? demanda House en plissant les yeux.

Wilson sourit largement. Il était sûr d'avoir bien décodé et honnêtement, cette pensée lui réchauffait agréablement le cœur. Mais « Emmerder House » étant le mode par défaut de tout son organisme, ce qu'il répondit était loin d'un remerciement :

-Little House est devenu un grand, il a enfin dépassé les 12 ans d'âge émotionnel et accepte ses sentiments envers le monde ! s'écria-t-il en se mettant à rire. Dis-le, House, dis-le que tu nous aime !

House se plaqua les mains sur le visage.

-Si tu savais à quel point je te hais en ce moment même, tu ne rigolerais pas... Je n'ai juste pas envie de devoir te courir après avec un coussin le restant de ma vie pour t'empêcher de t'éclater le crâne contre le sol la prochaine fois que tu overdose sur la Vicodin !

-...Il a _quoi_ ? intervint Cuddy, l'air abasourdie que Wilson ai pu faire quoi que ce soit qui s'approche d'une overdose.

-Faites pas cette tête, ça m'est déjà arrivé et vous ne m'aviez presque rien dit, grogna House.

-Mais... vous aviez...

Cuddy stoppa net sa phrase, se rendant soudain compte de ce qu'elle allait dire. Trop tard pour elle, House avait bel et bien compris.

-J'avais des circonstances atténuantes ? dit-il, soudain mauvais. Comme quoi ? Un demi-muscle en moins, une vie de pauvre malheureux, pas de petite amie, de l'acné ? Qu'est ce qu'il vous faut comme excuse pour une overdose en analgésiques ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! se défendit Cuddy, trahie par ses joues qui prirent une teinte rose vif.

-Bien sûr que si. En la défense de Wilson, il avait un demi-muscle en moins, un tas de patients horribles sur le dos parce que vous n'arrêtez pas de me courir après pour me les refiler, faillit perdre sa patiente à cause d'une erreur pour laquelle il doit –à tort- s'en vouloir, , un frère en dépression chronique dans l'aile psychiatrique parce qu'il est un idiot. Assez de circonstances atténuantes pour vous ?

Cuddy ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la referma rapidement et jeta un coup d'œil à Wilson à côté d'elle, qui lui regardait House avec un rictus désabusé plaqué sur les lèvres. Une lourde fatigue lui tomba alors sur les épaules, et elle se sentit étrangement triste et vide. Autant dire qu'elle se sentait horriblement mal. Elle se remit sur ses pieds et se décida à s'en aller pour le moment.

-Je vous revois demain à la première heure, dit-elle d'une voix un peu étouffée, et elle sortit.

Un silence gêné flotta dans l'espace qui séparait House et Wilson, chacun regardant partout sauf l'autre. Wilson sentit une bouffée de sommeil tenter de le submerger, et il la chassa en secouant la tête.

-Tu avais raison, tu sais, fini-t-il par dire.

-J'ai toujours raison. Plus de précisions feraient pas de mal, grogna House.

-Je n'aurais pas dû te forcer à aller voir mon frère, ce n'étaient pas tes obligations. J'aurais dû réfléchir à une autre alternative.

-Halléluja, il a comprit ! se moqua House en venant s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Je crois qu'on devrait aussi arrêter de sortir l'attirail de guerre à chaque fois qu'on se parle, continua Wilson en fronçant les sourcils. Je commence à m'en lasser. Tu sors une remarque prodigieusement cynique et sarcastique, je réponds par...

-Une pauvre phrase moralisatrice ? coupa House.

Wilson lui lança un regard perçant et House haussa les épaules.

-Oublie ça. Continue. J'aime bien entendre ma voix.

-...Bref, on n'arrivera jamais à faire quoi que ce soit comme ça... On devrait s'asseoir calmement et réfléchir à une solution plausiblement sensée...

House soupira et étendit ses bras de chaque côté, les posant sur le dossier du canapé.

-Nous sommes assis calmement. Et trouver une solution plausiblement sensée à un problème sans queue ni tête n'est pas dans mes habilitations.

-Ah bon ? Je croyais que tu étais quelque chose dans le genre le Diagnosticien du Dernier Recours, celui vers qui l'humanité se tourne lorsqu'il n'y a plus d'espoir et que Superman lui-même est retourné pleurer chez sa mère ?

-...Alerte à la remarque sarcastique, Wilsie ! pointa House. Tu violes tes propres règles !

-...Pardon. Et arrête de m'appeler « Wilsie ».

-Tu préfères Teddy Bear ?

-Aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître... non.

-Dommage. Et Winnie l'Ourson ?

-Arrête avec tes ours !

-Boucle d'Or, alors ?

-Ha, ha, ha, très drôle...Pourquoi pas Gabby tant que tu y es, hein...

-Gabby ?!

-L'ours en peluche qui chante.

-...Euh...

-House, t'as passé toute ton enfance caché sous une pierre dans ta cave ou quoi ? Tu regardais pas la télé ?

-Je sais ce qu'est Gabby, Wilson, mais ce dessin animé passait lorsque j'avais 30 ans. Tu en avais 20.

-...J'ai un petit frère.

-La bonne excuse. Il a tout juste 5 ans de moins que toi.

Wilson préféra se taire, de peur de s'enliser encore plus. Le problème étant que dans le silence régnant, le sommeil revenait à la charge et le désorientait. C'était la dernière fois qu'il touchait à la Vicodin, bon sang...

-Le premier jour, dit-il finalement, j'ai pensé que si ça devait t'aider à supprimer ta douleur, je pourrais sûrement supporter d'être enfermé dans ton corps jusqu'à la fin.

-...Bonne façon de tuer l'ambiance, commenta House.

-Je me suis dit qu'au-delà de tous les problèmes que ça peut nous apporter, si ça devait te rendre plus heureux, tu pouvais garder mon corps. Et moi j'aurais à gérer le tien mais...

Wilson s'interrompis, cherchant ses mots.

-Mais tu arriverais à t'en sortir mieux que moi ? dit House.

Wilson hocha doucement la tête, coincé.

-Mais je crois qu'être toi est bien plus difficile que ce que j'aurais pu penser.

-Qu'est ce que je te disais.

Wilson releva ses yeux pour rencontrer ceux de House.

-On n'arrivera à rien tant qu'on sera comme ça, hein ?

-Non, confirma House, et Wilson rebaissa les yeux.

-La meilleure façon pour que ça marche entre nous c'est de rester nous même et de nous entre-aider, non ?

House resta silencieux. Il avait envie de dire 'oui'.

-...Non, souffla-t-il, si bas que Wilson ne semblait même pas l'avoir entendu.

En fait Wilson commençait même à s'endormir, ses yeux alourdis se fermant doucement. House soupira et lui prit la tête pour la poser doucement sur ses genoux.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. Chapter 11

_**Et voici, et voilà : le dernier (petit) chapitre! This story is now over mwahaha...**_

--------------------------------------------------

House émergea doucement de son sommeil au rythme d'une chanson murmurée à ses côtés, par une voix douce et grave. Il tendit l'oreille pour tenter d'en comprendre les paroles, mais s'aperçu rapidement que ce n'était pas une chanson –c'était simplement le bruit d'une respiration lente et profonde. Il fronça les sourcils : comment faisait-il pour entendre une respiration aussi clairement et lourdement... ?

Il se décida finalement à ouvrir les yeux, et rencontra deux genoux. Il cligna un peu pour ajuster sa vision et prit appuis sur ces genoux pour se relever en position assise. Une douleur lancinante le prit soudain par surprise, il lâcha prise et retomba sur les jambes qui soutenaient sa tête et laissant échapper un cri de douleur.

Le propriétaire des jambes en question tressaillit sous lui et sembla s'éveiller d'un coup.

-...House ? fit la voix de Wilson au dessus de lui.

House ne répondit que par un grognement. Il plongea la main dans la poche de sa veste et y trouva une bouteille de Vicodin aux ¾ vides, qui déboucha pour en avaler un comprimé.

-House ! On a...

-Retrouvé nos corps, oui, je m'en étais aperçu, coupa-t-il en massant sa jambe droite.

-...Qu'est ce que tu fais sur mes genoux ?

-J'admire la vue.

-De ton salon ?

-Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point le monde change lorsqu'on le voit à l'horizontal. Je pourrais presque croire que cet affreux tapis en face de moi est en fait plutôt joli.

Wilson laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Tu me coupes la circulation sanguine.

-Fais avec.

-...Mal de jambe ?

-Non, rage de dent !

House sentit Wilson soupirer, puis ses mains le prirent par les épaules et l'obligèrent à se relever, ignorant le sifflement qu'il laissa échapper lorsque les muscles de sa jambe furent sollicités.

-Massage ? proposa ensuite Wilson en le regardant d'un air presque inquiet.

Il savait qu'il s'était particulièrement mal occupé de la jambe de House pendant qu'il était lui... Mais House secoua la tête.

-Non, petit déj. Ca fait combien de temps que t'as pas bouffé ?!

-Euh... fit Wilson en réfléchissant. Depuis hier matin ?

-Je ne te prête plus ma carcasse si c'est pour que tu t'amuses avec, prévint House. Et fais gaffe en te relevant, ton dos s'est auto-réduit en bouillie hier soir.

Wilson constata en effet que son dos était en mauvais état, qu'une nuit à dormir assis sur un vieux canapé n'avait pas arrangé, mais il se dirigea sans rien dire vers la cuisine où il fouilla dans les placards à la recherche de ce qui pourrait serait assez nourrissant pour pallier à 3 repas manqués.

Il venait juste d'apporter toasts, pancakes et café sur un plateau dans le salon lorsque la sonnette retentit.

-Cuddy, prédit House. Va ouvrir, j'ai pas envie de voir sa tête dès le matin...

Wilson s'exécuta, se rappelant la façon plus que désagréable dont elle était partie hier soir. Il ouvrit la porte à une Cuddy habillée de pied en cap, l'air un peu perdu. Elle leva cependant des yeux presque durs vers lui, et tenta :

-Wilson ?

-Ici ! cria la voix de House derrière lui avant qu'il n'ai pu ouvrir la bouche.

Il se tourna, surpris, vers la forme de son ami, assis sur le canapé, qui souriait d'une oreille à l'autre.

-House, laisse entrer Cuddy ! dit-il en élargissant son sourire.

Wilson se retint difficilement de rire et fit signe à sa patronne d'entrer avant de refermer la porte. Dès que Cuddy allait s'apercevoir que House s'amusait avec elle, ils allaient tous les deux passer le reste du mois à la clinique.

En tant que patients.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**J'en ai peut-être déçu quelques un(e?)s en ne les mettant pas vraiment ensemble ces deux là, mais de mon point de vue, je les vois mal commencer à se béquoter d'un jour à l'autre... Alors oui, je suis pouuuuuur le House/Wilson, et d'ailleurs je ne jure que par ça xD Mais je pense qu'au vu de leurs personnalités respectives, ça devrait prendre beaucoup de du temps à se faire... Et comme mes histoires se suivent (plus ou moins) je vais bien finir par y arriver... mwahaha.... *_***_

_**Bref, cette histoire est maintenant finie, merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout ^_^ Et à la prochaine!**_


End file.
